


Two Weddings, A Funeral...and A Baby?

by LoveSimonFicWriter



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Enjoy!, Finally seeing Zahra get married, Henry and Alex as parents, HenryXAlex, I also suck at summaries so sorry, I swear, It will be good, It's been a while since I Posted for anything, Just read it if you want, Love, Loveable Alex, M/M, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Sex, Soft cinnamon roll Henry, Sorry not sorry for this, Weddings, a lot of twists and turns, crazy chaotic Alex, don't ask me about the mechanics, don't like-don't read, i LOVE THESE CHARACTERS SO MUCH, i have no chill, plenty of development, plenty of sex, someone had to do it, this is for shitz and giggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSimonFicWriter/pseuds/LoveSimonFicWriter
Summary: It's been a year since they moved into the Brownstone in New York. Alex is in full swing of law school, Henry is working hands on with the organization and life couldn't be any better living together. That is until some unexpected news brings on challenges for the freshly courting couple. Catherine may be preparing sooner than later for the throne, as hard to swallow news regarding the Queen goes viral, meanwhile, on a brighter note- Phillip and Martha prepare to share some exciting news of their own.While all else is taking place, Zahra and Shaan prepare to be married. We see what June, Nora and Beatrice are up to while trying to keep everyone grounded as usual. It's chaotic, unnerving and also wildly exciting.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Martha Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor/Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Zahra Bankston/Shaan Srivastava
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	1. Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I literally had come up with on the spot. I hope it does well is all I have to say. Don't like, don't read it. Simple as that, but I have some plans for it, so please give it a shot! It's a weird plot yes, but it's also going to have plenty of other elements to it. I'm just dying over here, thanks!

Two Weddings, a Funeral and …a Baby?

Chapter 1: Expecting

Alex had gotten home late from work, but early enough for dinner. Henry had promised him a home cooked meal, which meant- take out from their favorite place. Henry hardly cooks, given he never had to. Alex on the other hand loves to cook, but when he’s tired and had a long day he normally wants take out.

Upon entering their townhome, Alex dropped his bag, coat and shoes by the door. It truly irritates Henry when he has to hang Alex’s coat all the time. The hook it right there, but he seems to miss it every time.

“Henry! I’m home.” He called out. David rounded the corner from the living room and casually walked up to Alex.

“Hey there buddy.” Alex smiled at the beagle, awarding him with many head pats and a quick belly rub. “Where is daddy, huh? Where’s he at?” Alex pursed his lips, his voice rising in pitch as he spoke to David. “Let’s go find him, c’mere.” Alex pat the side of his thigh, as to convince David to follow, walking further into the house. Alex saw the bags of take out on the counter, but no Henry.

“Henry?” Alex called out again. David galloped into the living room. Alex took it as a hint and followed after him. Low and behold, Henry curled up on the sofa tucked tightly under a blanket.

“Sweetheart…you awake?” Alex asked. All he got was a grumbled, “mhmm.” Alex frowned at his response and rubbed soothing circles over Henry’s hip through the blanket. “Baby, you okay?” Alex asked, making a seat for himself on the edge of the couch.

“I’m feeling rather unwell at the moment.” Henry grimaced, is eyes shut tightly.

“Aw babe, I’m sorry…when did this all happen?”

“Dunno…it was all well and good up until I arrived home. The take-away was delivered and I couldn’t bare to smell it. I was almost sick.” Henry swallowed thickly, his mouth watering at the thought.

“Shit…okay, well just lay here. I’ll make you some tea. Did you eat something weird for lunch?” Alex asked, pushing himself to his feet and venturing into the kitchen. Henry still in ear shot.

“Again, dunno. Honestly, I don’t recall even eating.” Henry thought, attempting to sit up. Sitting upright wasn’t sitting well with him, and his stomach churned instantly. “Bloody hell.” Henry darted for the bathroom, slapping a hand over his mouth in attempt to keep the contents inside. Alex heard the shuffling of his feet on the hardwood floor and turned just to see him rushing into the bathroom just off the kitchen.

“Uh, Henry?” Alex called out. When he heard his poor love getting sick, he snatched a water bottle out of the fridge and quietly approached the door. He knocked with his knuckle and waited. Henry continued to retch, Alex cringing at the sound. He felt horrible. The last time he’d seen Henry sick was when he drank a little too much at a bar June wanted to try when they had visited Washington D.C. for the weekend months ago.

The Prince loathed getting sick. He hated it more so in front of people. Truthfully, he’d only gotten sick in front of Alex, but the point still stands- he’s completely disgusted with himself for it. He sits back on his heels, hearing Alex ramble on about how he needs some kind of sports beverage and crackers. He rather not think of a single thing entering his system at the moment in fear of it coming right back up.

“Alex, darling, please…stop talking.” His eyes watery, forehead resting in his palm. He just wanted to curl up on the floor and die.

Alex sighs, tight lipped and defeated. He didn’t know what to do for him, so he figured he’d let Henry come to him when he needs help. Alex took the time to shove food down his throat while Henry finished up in the bathroom. Unlike his boyfriend, Alex was starving and in need of food. The lock on the door clicked and Henry emerged, patting his mouth with a tissue. Alex forked another spiral of pasta into his mouth and watched Henry shuffle back toward the living room.

Alex brought the back of his hand, he had gripping his fork, up to his lips as he chewed, “Henry, do you need anything?”

“To die.” Henry mumbled, flopping down on the sofa. He pulled the blanket over his shoulders and gently closed his eyes. Alex continued to eat, not wanting to disturb him anymore.

“Alex?” Henry called out. Alex swallowed the last bite he took and came to Henry’s side.

“What can I do for you?” Alex asked. Henry’s brow knit together, his eye fluttered open and he glared up at Alex.

“If you’re going to eat that putrid smelling food, please take it out on the veranda.”

“ _Putrid_? I’m sorry…you want me to eat _outside_? It’s literally twelve degrees out there.” He protested.

“Please Alex, I’m going to be sick again.” Henry groaned, pulling the blanket over his head.

“Then go upstairs and go to bed. You won’t smell it up there.” Alex insisted, trying to pull the blanket off of Henry. Henry refused to let it go, and Alex finally gave up.

“I’m not going outside. Either you get your ass up and go to bed, or sit here and gag.” He threw his hands on his hips and glared down at Henry. The quietest, most pathetic, “Please” was heard from under the blanket. Alex rolled his eyes, dropped his hands and practically stomped his feet on the way to the kitchen. Alex took his food and went up stairs to eat by an open window. When he finished, he checked on Henry one more time before putting all the food away and attempting to get him off the couch again.

“Baby, come on. I know you aren’t feeling well, but at least come up to bed. You’ll be more comfortable that way.” Alex said, pulling the blanket off of Henry. Henry stirred awake, looking up at his boyfriend. “Come on babe, let’s get you to bed.” Alex pursed his bottom lip, holding out his hand for Henry to take.

He took it gingerly, and let Alex pull him to his feet. Even with the height difference, Alex was still able to hold Henry in his arms. Henry rests his head awkwardly on Alex’s shoulder, pressing his nose into his neck. Alex rocked rhythmically with Henry in his arms, holding him up against him. “I’m sorry you feel so icky…I’m here with you.”

Henry nodded into the warm skin and stayed there a moment taking in Alex’s scent. He wanted to feel better, take Alex up stairs and ravish him, but he’d most likely get sick in the process. They parted, though hand-in-hand they went up stairs and Henry slept like a baby the entire night. Alex on the other hand was up till two working on some classwork.

* * *

The next morning was strange to say the least. Alex woke to Henry gently waking him per usual, coffee cup in and out stretched hand and tea in the other. Alex took it, brought it to his lips and smiled.

“Mm, thank you. I was dreaming ‘bout this.” Alex hummed from his throat. Henry smiled back at him, sipping his tea.

“You look… _better_.” Alex cocked his head, looking over his dapper boyfriend. He was in slacks, a white collared shirt with a blue sweater over it and his dress shoes already on.

“Marvelous actually, ‘m not sure what came over me yesterday.” Henry smiled, sipping his tea again and taking a seat on the bed.

“You were completely wounded by the smell of dinner. Did you eat this morning?” Alex asked, sitting up fully in the bed, crossing his legs under the blanket.

“Well, I’m not entirely put back together. I still felt a bit off this morning, but not as bad.”

“Oh? Maybe you had a touch of food poisoning. What did you eat yesterday morning?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary. I had the same thing I always have.” Henry shrugged. Alex sat back, thinking.

“Well, I’ve got nothing. You’ll be fine, just make sure you-”

“I’ll have to be fine, I’m getting on a plane this afternoon.”

“Wait…you’re flying back today?”

“It’s Friday love, I told you this before.”

“Fuck…I completely lost track this week.”

“It’s alright, I won’t hold it against you.” Henry sighed. Alex snapped his head up at Henry. He could see the mischievous smile rimming the lip of Henry’s mug.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“If I’m an arsehole, what does that make you?” Henry shot back.

“You know what Prince Charming, if you weren’t holding that mug, I’d take you right here- right now. Show you who’s boss.” Alex said, placing his mug on the bedside table. Henry’s interest peaked. He let the mug he was holding slip from his palm and dangle over his pointer and middle finger.

“Well, it’s a good thing it’s empty.” Henry bat his eyes at Alex. Alex looked to the empty mug, grinning like an idiot. He pulled Henry toward him, causing the mug to fall to the carpet below. They fell into a fit of laughter and kisses on the bed, finding their way through the blankets. Henry had kicked off his shoes, Alex was pulling off his sweater and undoing the buttons one by one. Henry on the other had laid there and took it- not having much to peel off Alex other than the boxers binding his clearly protesting erection.

Once the boys were naked, feeling each other’s bodies against one another, it was hard to sustain from going at it like fiends. Alex settled between Henry’s legs, rubbing his hands down the inside of his thighs, meeting in the middle to grab hold of Henry’s dick. A gentle stroke was enough to electrify Henry’s entire soul. He jumped, bucking his hips at Alex’s motions.

“Someone’s sensitive this morning.” Alex smiled, looking down at Henry’s member as he stroked it. Henry nodded, pressing a firm palm against the front of his forehead. He was nearly riding Alex’s hand, wanting it more and faster.

“Hmm,” Henry moaned, biting his lower lip. Alex was actually intrigued by how sensitive Henry was reacting to him. Normally it was a moan here, and a buck there, but Henry seemed to be yearning deeply to be touched, driving it to happen. His mouth falling open, allowing gasps to escape as he focused on the sensations.

“I…mm, Alex.” Henry moaned, panting heavily with each steady stroke of Alex’s hands.

“Don’t come, you’re not allowed.” Alex reprimanded, leaning over Henry’s body to plant a kiss to his lips. Henry kissed him back hungrily, starving. He wrapped his fingers through Alex’s hair, pulling ever so softly at the curls.

“Fuck- fuck me now. I’m not goin’ to-to last if you don’t.” Henry panted against Alex’s lips. Alex was so turned on that he was sure he’d be hard till next week. Alex continued to pump away at Henry, but Henry reached his hand down to stop him.

“Now, Diaz.” Henry barked, straining to hold on. There was a hint of impatience behind those words.

“Yes, your highness.” Alex teased, flashing his big brown eyes at Henry with a playful grin. He grabbed the lube out of his bedside table, and applied a generous amount to himself and Henry. He adjusted himself to better line up to Henry. He moved slow at first, but quickly he was gaining speed. Henry’s moans turned to groans, hands gripping the pillow behind his head. Alex fucked Henry steadily, his key necklace bouncing against his chest with ever thrust. Henry was losing his ever-loving mind, not able to understand what was making this experience so fucking erotic for him. With every press from his love, deeper- faster he was nearing the end. If Alex touched him anywhere else, he’d lose all focus and come on the spot.

“You wanna come for me?” Alex hummed against Henry’s throat, placing a kiss to the skin. Henry gasped, moaning deeply as Alex continued. Too late.

“Oh god, oh my _fucking_ god!” Henry hollered, gripping higher up on the headboard of the bed. If he could break off a chunk of the wood in his hands- he would have demolished it. As Henry’s moans grew louder, Alex sped up.

“That’s it, come for me baby.” Alex fucked him, gaining leverage over his body. Taking his legs and pulling them up higher on his hips. Alex leaned forward, keeping himself stable with his fists pounded into the mattress below them.

“Ooh _fuuuuck_.” The words ripping from his throat. Henry’s never come harder in his life. Every thrust of Alex’s sending him over the edge like nothing he’s ever experienced. Every electric bolt coursing through him- like the rapid explosion of the finale of a firework show. Henry firmly grasped his exposed thigh, his other gripping at his face, running down over his mouth- pulling at his lower lip until his hand wrapped around his throat. His face turned into the pillow beside him. It felt like a full minute before his orgasm simmered down. Alex had come, feeling the pressure of Henry closing down at him was too much. Once he was through and Henry seemed to have calmed, he pulled off of Henry and fell beside him.

Both of their stomachs ached, sticky, heads dizzy and pulses racing. Henry couldn’t even speak. Alex was trying to find words, but he didn’t want to break the silence.

“I…I ju-…oh fuck it.” Henry panted, waiving the thoughts away. Alex cackled, reliving the look on Henry’s face moments ago.

“That was the fastest I’ve ever gotten you off.” Alex said, turning his head toward Henry. Henry was gone. There were no words to describe what just happened to him.

“I’ve never…sex has never felt that incredible.” Henry sighed, still attempting to catch his breath.

“What?” Alex propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Henry. Henry realized what he said sounded wrong.

“I’m sorry darling, I meant to say…well, I’ve never felt _that_ before. It was like every nerve in my body was connected and no matter where I was being touch- it felt overstimulating.” Henry explained. Alex thought for a moment. He wasn’t bothered by the words, but he thought every time they had sex it was that good. 

“I guess I’ll have to catch you in the morning more often.” Alex smirked.

“I guess so.” Henry laughed, rubbing his chest. Alex curled up next him, draping a leg over Henry’s.

“Are you sure you have to go? I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, darling. But yes, I have to attend whatever this is that has us all coming together. I tried to get it out of Bea, but she hasn’t the slightest clue either.”

“That’s stupid…tell Phillip he’s an ass for me.”

“Will do.” Henry chuckled, resting his cheek on Alex’s head.

They got up eventually, and took a shower. Henry got back into his clothes from earlier and Alex threw on a pair of sweats.

“Can we go for breakfast?” Alex asked. “That way I know you ate something and I can feel good about letting you get on a plane without me.”

Henry agreed, yet was nervous to eat anything still. He was fine, but the worry was there. Upon getting a table at their favorite place, they ordered and by time they finished Henry had to leave for London. They said their goodbyes, and Shaan met Henry on the tarmac so they could board the private plane.

Cash drove Alex home, and it wasn’t even an hour before he was getting a text from Henry. It was a picture of the toilet in the cabin.

 _“I guess this is my new friend.”_ Henry sent with the emoji wearing a mask and the vomiting emoji along side it.

_“Aw babe! I’m so sorry…that’s really weird…make sure you tell someone when you get home that you aren’t feeling well.”_

_“I’m horrified of the idea I’ve gotten you sick. Please let me know.”_ Henry replied.

 _“I’ll be sure to alert you of any new symptoms.”_ Alex said, feeling his heart breaking for Henry. Not only is he miles away now, but he’s not there to help him. Some cold, heartless doctor is sure to overlook him, and send him on his way. Hopefully, he thinks, Bea will be there in place of him. 

* * *

Across the Pond, Henry had landed around midnight, London time. Sick as ever, but pulled himself together enough to get off the private plane and into a car awaiting him. Once inside he let his head rest back on the headrest and swallowed slowly.

“Here your highness, take these they should help.” Shaan spoke, handing Henry a few water crackers. Henry took them into his hand, but they never even came close to his mouth. Once they arrived at Kensington Palace, Henry excused himself to his own quarters to freshen up. It was embarrassing enough that he nearly was sick on Shaan, let alone having to excuse himself during a meeting to be unwell in the water closet just off the main room. He was mortified to say the least at the thought of everyone hearing him.

The next morning, he barely could eat breakfast. It was the third time he found himself wanting to be sick within a two-hour span that he took a few antacids and pulled himself together.

“Christ sake, are we ready now?” Phillip interjected as Henry took a seat at the table.

“Carry on.” Henry nodded toward him, lowering himself slowly into his chair. Beatrice looked at Henry with concern, and per usual Henry shook his head at her with a small pout as to say, ‘not to worry’.

“Alright then, I’d like to know why we are being called together.” Beatrice spoke up, looking away from Henry.

“I’m getting there…if someone could hold his tea, then we’d already be through. Hm?” Phillip glared at Henry. Henry rolled his eyes and looked away from him.

“Now…we’ve called you all together for something quite…difficult to discuss. Mum?” Phillip started, but extended his hand to his mother. Catherine stood, and looked at her children and daughter-in-law.

“My loves…though some of us are indifferent in this room…I find it only appropriate you be the firsts to know before the media has their way with it.”

“What’s going on?” Bea sounded slightly broken.

“Your Gran is very ill…upon her last exam it appears her symptoms were far too concerning…they ran some tests and concluded she has, er, well… cancer.” Catherine explained, the last word catching in her throat like a cough she tried to stifle.

Beatrice gasped softly, covering her mouth with both hands. Phillip dipped his head forward, knowingly being the first that mum had told, but also watching his siblings hear of it was hard for some reason. Henry was uncomfortable. Not because he was trying desperately not to be ill on the table, but because he hadn’t had the best relationship with her…especially for the last year and a half.

“Oh, mum.” Beatrice frowned, lowering her head.

“It’s alright, darling. I’m taking it as best as I can…but the bloody outcome doesn’t look good. It appears I don’t have much time to prepare any longer…I think I’ll be taking the throne sooner than expected.”

“How long?” Henry spoke up. All heads turn to him. “How long does she have?” Henry’s voice small, yet could be heard through the room. He looks to his mother who looks lovingly back at him. She knows what’s going through his mind, but won’t say. 

It was like slicing the awkward silence with a serrated knife, “Counting the days, are you?” Phillip scorned. Martha snapped her head up, and laid a hand on her husband’s arm, shushing him softly. Her efforts weren’t met when he stood from the table.

“Pardon?” Henry looked at Phillip with a pinched brow. 

“You heard me. You’ve been waiting for this day to come. Ever since the day Alexander showed up, you’ve been wishing she were gone- that you wouldn’t have to deal with her.”

“Are you projecting, Phillip?” Henry shot back. Henry could see the fire burning behind his eyes. Where was this coming from? He knows his relationship with their grandmother isn’t the best either, but he’s acting like Henry owed him something to be remorseful toward his grandmother’s sickness.

“How dare you! She’s still our Queen. You act like none of that matters.”

“Jesus, Phillip! Sit down and stop yelling. Henry never said anything like that!” Beatrice fought back.

“You know it’s what he’s thinking!” Phillip replied, throwing his hand in Henry’s direction.

“What does it matter? You stopped listening to Gran as well! Guilty, are we?!” Beatrice slapped her hands on the table, leaning into it. Henry sat back, watching his siblings duke it out across the table. His poor mother just holding her head, scrubbing her face and accepting the ridiculousness of it all.

“Far from it!” Phillip shouted back. Martha gave up moments ago, looking at her hands folded on the table.

Henry wanted to speak up, but at the moment the only thing willing to come out of his mouth was the antacid tablets he took earlier. His mother looked up, made contact with Henry and furrowed her brow at him. She could see it on his face.

“Henry-” she started, but it was cut when he placed closed fingers to his mouth, closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and stood with as much grace as he could muster. He rushed for the door quietly, picked up into a half jog, trying not to draw too much attention to himself.

Phillip didn’t care to notice, but Beatrice had seen him out the corner of her eye.

“Stop it! That has been plenty from the two of you. This isn’t a time to scream at one another…we have too much going on.” Their mother stood, hollered, and glared at both of them until they simmered down and took their seats. “Now, excuse me a moment. Since neither of you cared to realize your dear brother isn’t well.” She huffed, and made her way out into the hall. She found the water closet and knocked softly. Through the thick, ornately carved wooden door she could hear her poor son unable to hold in the contents of his stomach.

“Henry, dear…are you all right?” She called out. Henry gave no response. She waited for a moment and when the door finally opened, he looked- in her opinion-horrid.

“Oh dear, what happened to you?” She asked.

“I haven’t the slightest clue. Been this way for a few days. Unable to keep anything down.” He grumbled, running a hand over the front of his suit jacket. She wanted to hug him, but he didn’t seem like he wanted the interaction.

“Well, it’s not like there’s much to discuss beyond this point. Only having to break up Bea and your brother if anything…why don’t you go have a lie down, and I’ll come check you in a bit?” She offered, rubbing his arm. He nodded and off to bed he went. Before he knew it, there was a knock on his door and one of the royal staff members was bringing in a tray with all the fixings. Tea, water crackers, ginger beer in a goblet and some toasted bread with jams.

Apart from feeling absolutely horrible, he was starving and in need of something. Thankfully the toast was staying down, and the ginger beer seemed to help somewhat with the upset tummy. His phone began ringing, and to his pleasure it was Alex.

“Morning love. Sleep alright?” Henry asked, walking about his room.

“Eh, it’s not the same without you. How did it go?”

“Oh…right.” Henry stopped, realizing the conversation he’d just been apart of earlier. “It’s a bit complicated to discuss over the phone…well, not so much, but I don’t know if I’m at liberty to say. Please understand that I will talk about it to you soon. Everything is alright for the most part, but some family matters are being discussed.”

“It’s fine, sweetheart, I know the drill.” Alex said, and Henry could hear the smile in his voice. Alex was good about being nosy, but waiting until it was the right time to ask questions. “Do you know how long you’re going to be there?”

“I dunno at the moment. I will have something more concrete later. I don’t want to be too long, I’m still very ill.”

“Oh no…that was my next question…not any better, huh?”

“No…not even a tad. ‘M going to see if the doctor will come see me. Maybe he can give me something for the nausea.”

“Okay, but keep me posted…I want to know everything.” Alex pleaded. Henry gave him his word, and they hung up. Alex was going to be late for his class, and Henry wanted to sleep a bit.

* * *

When Henry called for the doctor, he came and sat with Henry for quite a while. Beatrice waited outside his room and kept sending him question marks over text. After an hour in the room with no response from either party, Beatrice was getting nervous.

She was about to call her mother for backup, but just then the door unlatched and the doctor waved goodbye to Henry before nodding to Beatrice, addressing her and being on his way. Beatrice entered the room, found Henry by his bed and waited for him to notice her. His brow knitted as he tied his pajama bottoms, shirtless and deafeningly silent. She noticed a little cotton ball taped down in the crook of his elbow. He picked his head up, scrubbed a hand over his mouth and breathed out.

“What’s wrong?”

“Dunno.” Henry sighed.

“What’d you mean, dunno? What did he say, Henry?” She pressed.

“ _Dunno_ , Beatrice…could be a ‘numba of things, but…I dunno what it _could_ be. He’s going to ring me later with the results.” He shrugged, swiping his grey night shirt from the end of the bed. He tugged it on and sniffled before sliding into bed.

“Results?” Beatrice questioned. Henry pointed to his arm where the doctor drew blood.

“Oh.” Beatrice said, leaving her mouth in the little ‘o’ for a moment longer.

“How’d it go with Phillip?” Henry asked, changing the subject.

“Not well…I dunno what his problem is, but it’s something he doesn’t want to discuss with me or mum. Maybe you could take a crack at it.”

“I rather keep being sick than talk to him about his problems.”

“Well alright then…guess we’ll never know.” Bea shrugged, climbing up onto the bed. She sat cross legged on the opposite corner of the bed, staring at her brother.

“Guess so.” Henry responded. He wasn’t in the mood to discuss much else, but he had the whole day ahead of himself and didn’t know where to begin. First, he wanted a nap. Second, he wanted to eat some more and third, he wanted Alex. He kept going back to yesterday when they had sex and just the thought of it was turning him on. It took him a second to remember that Bea was still there. They talked for a little while longer about nonsense and then Bea left him to sleep.

The knock on the door was what woke Henry from his sound sleep. It was the doctor. One of the royal staff let him in, and Henry perked up on the bed. 

“Dr. Walker?” He questioned through squinted eyes. 

“Good evening your Highness, my apologies for waking you.”

“Quite alright, I was expecting your call. Er, well I guess _visit_ then?” Henry said, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He sat up in bed, pulling the blankets to his chest.

“Right, well. I ran the samples we collected. I felt the results were a bit too personal to relay over the telephone. All your levels were good, no worry to be had there. The only thing I will say for you to address once you’re feeling better is seeking out a doctor in New York. I do suppose congratulations are in order, you’re expecting.” Dr. Walker explained.

Henry froze, his mouth dropping with each passing second. _Expecting?_

“ _Expecting_? Expecting what?” Henry choked out.

“A baby? You’re… expecting a baby. You’re pregnant.” He explained as a matter of fact. Henry couldn’t believe the words coming out of this man’s mouth. A baby? He’s _pregnant_?

“Everything alright?” Dr. Walker asked, realizing Henry didn’t look so good.

“Er…‘m sorry, doctor…I’m just having a hard time taking this in.” Henry swallowed with an obvious nervous chuckle. He wasn’t laughing by any means; he was calmly losing his shit.

“Completely understandable. I take it wasn’t planned?” Dr. Walker asked. Henry looked at this man as if he were the daftest person on the planet. _Planned?_ Why would he plan for something like this?! He’s not married, Alex and him just began officially courting a year ago- they haven’t even spoken about children. Worst of it all- Martha’s been trying with zero luck at all. In Henry’s eyes- this is the worst thing that could have happened at a time like this. Gran dying, Martha’s inability to conceive- ALEX AND HIS RELATIONSHIP JUST GETTING OFF. Now the calmness is fading, and Henry could feel his entire body sweating.

“Henry?” Dr. Walker snapped Henry out of his daze. Henry looked up at him, realizing he’d been clutching the blanket so hard to his chest, his knuckles were turning white and he was leaving nail prints in his palms. He relaxed, smoothed out the blanket and cleared his throat.

“I’m all right.” Henry nodded. “I don’t know for how long, but I’ll be all right.” He told himself. Dr. Walker nodded. “Dr. Walker…are you sure?”

“These tests rarely lie, but I do recommend you go for a scan sooner than later. This way you have a clearer picture.” Dr. Walker smiled, nodded and excused himself for the evening. Henry couldn’t move. He didn’t want the ability to think anymore, his brain a nonstop cycle of horrible thoughts screaming at him.

When he finally decided his legs still worked, he took a walk around the palace. His hands shook every time he went to pick up the phone and text Alex. The _father_ of his child. He didn’t want to talk to him. He didn’t want to ruin his life with this. What if Alex didn’t want children? What if he wanted to wait? Their love life has been going so fast lately that Henry now feels like an idiot for not being more careful. They thought they were careful…

“Fuck!” Henry stopped abruptly in the hallway, thinking that yelling ‘fuck’ was going to calm his thoughts- it didn’t.

“Henry?” Beatrice spoke up, Henry spinning on his heals to see his older sister.

“Oh, erm, Bea.” Henry fumbled.

“Everything alright?”

“Er, no…it’s not…I’m having a bit of a crisis.”

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Beatrice asked, instinct taking over and her mom/older sister senses kicking in.

“My mental state, yes. Myself- no.” Henry frowned. Bea could tell he was shaking, and paler than normal.

“Come, come.” Beatrice urged her brother into her quarters and sat him on her bed. He looked as though he were about to cry.

“Tell me what’s wrong, yeah?” Beatrice took a seat in front of him, and placed her hand on his knee.

“Bea…I dunno how to say this…I didn’t think I’d ever have to say this- well at least not for a long time.”

“Spit it out, Henry.”

He swallowed hard, looked at his sisters understanding eyes and straightened. “Bea…I’m pregnant.” He explained. Beatrice sat up, withdrawing her hand and bringing it to her mouth.

“Wha- What do you mean _pregnant?_ Like…with a _baby_?”

Henry just nodded. Beatrice’s eyes grew wide. “No fucking shit, well I sure hope it’s Alex’s?”

“Of course it’s Alex’s! How could you even think that it would be anyone elses?! For real Beatrice, what are you insinuating, hm? After all we’ve been through together you think I’d just shag someone else?” Henry exploded off the bed, not amused that his sister took him for some sort of hussy.

“Alright calm down, I just didn’t see this one coming…I’m not sure if I’m properly processing it.”

“Ha, welcome to my life.” Henry rolled his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Go on then, lift ya shirt.” Beatrice turned in her chair to look at Henry across the room. Henry glared at her.

“I’m not doing that. You saw me earlier- I’m flat as a fucking board!” Henry barked.

“Have you told Alex?” She asked. 

“No, I haven’t told him…I’m terrified.”

“Why?”

“ _Why?_ Are you really asking me this? It’s Alex, Bea. He’s… _Alex_! There is no telling how he’d take the news let alone what he’d do.”

“So, have you talked to him general…cause I know you. The second you get nervous ‘bout something you shut down.”

“Look…I’m trying to understand this as best I can…I don’t need to try to explain it to Alex on top of it.” Henry sighed, he looked as though he was going to keep talking, but instead went for the door. Bea followed, and Henry just kept shaking his head.

“Where are we going?” Bea asked, trying to keep up with his long-legged stride.

“Kitchen. I need a Cornetto.” Henry explained. Upon entering the kitchen, he rummaged through the freezer and found the box. He ripped it open, sending a few cones flying, and savagely unwrapped it. He felt a thousand times better when the ice cream hit his tongue.

“You truly have a fixation with those.”

“No such thing.” He said, focused solely on his treat. Bea grabbed one and ate with him.

“You’re going to have to tell him Henry…he’s the father.” Bea smirked, hopping up on the counter.

“Enough, I know Bea, please let me think first. It’s not going to change anything if I tell him tomorrow opposed to today. He’ll still be the father.” Henry said sternly, leaning against the counter.

“Who’s going to be a father?” A familiar voice startled the absolute fuck out of the two of them.

“Jesus, Phillip. Announce yourself next time.” Bea gasped, slamming a hand across her chest. Henry gulped, wondering how much of that he’d heard before saying something.

“Sorry, didn’t know anyone was in here until I heard your voice. Now what was that about someone being a father?” Phillip raised an eyebrow, looking between Henry and Beatrice.

Bea looked to Henry, whom looked right back at Bea with none other than fear behind his eyes.

“Well, go on?” Phillip asked, stepping closer to grab himself a cornetto.

“Uh, er…what exactly did you hear?” Henry questioned, fumbling over his words.

“I heard the last thing you said, about someone being a father…what were you two talking about?” Phillip questioned again. Henry didn’t know what to say- but he was sure as hell not telling his brother about the baby.

“He was talking about you.” Bea shrugged. Phillip reddened.

“Oh, dear…Martha spoke with you.” Phillip sighed. “We were trying to keep it private…so please do keep it to yourselves?”

“Wait…what?” Henry choked. Phillip was looking on at him confused.

“Just a moment, Martha is pregnant?” Bea asked.

“Well yes…I thought that’s what you two were talking about, was it not?” Phillip questioned, looking between the two of them. Henry couldn’t stop himself from blushing, and Bea was trying her best not to make it seem obvious that they knew something entirely different.

“Er, yes- absolutely. Except of course we had no idea she was actually expecting. We were merely debating on when you two would finally break the news.” Bea said, fabricating the best story she could come up with. Henry was impressed and hardly batted an eye in response. Phillip nodded, taking Beatrice’s word.

“Understood…well I guess you could say cats out of the bag, huh?” Phillip smiled.

“Well, that’s just so lovely for you and Martha, Phillip. Bravo!” Beatrice hopped off the counter and lunged for Phillip, wrapping her arms around his neck. Phillip stumbled back a few steps before welcoming the embrace of his sister.

“Oh, ha, well thank you Beatrice.” He blushed, seemingly taken back by the greeting. Henry couldn’t say a word. Martha was expecting too? Christ- for his sake, she better be due before him. Not only does it look bad that he’s pregnant out of wedlock, but to be pregnant before his brother and his wife who have been trying for about a year? Not good. Not good at all.


	2. Going Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually glad this is getting positive responses! More to come.  
> I did a lot of homework for this chapter, so please appreciate. LOL. I hate myself for how invested I am in this book- but also love myself as well. This is giving me life.  
> Also, please don't come at me for information that may seem off. I tried my very best to research and actually make things seem realistic (as can be). Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also, Also....I hate myself for making this story timeline begin March 11th...and never acknowledged Henry's birthday in the last chapter like an idiot....pretend like it never happened. 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!

Chapter 2: Going Ghost

“Hey babe, just calling you…it’s,” Alex craned his neck to see the time displayed on the oven. “7:34 right now…I know you’re busy, so give me a call when you get a chance…okay, I love you…bye.” Alex hung up his phone and stared at Henry’s contact name. Alex wasn’t all too concerned that Henry hadn’t called him in a while, or texted him…but that didn’t stop him from leaving multiple voicemails of his own.

He was just finishing up a take home exam when June called him.

“Just the sister I’ve been wanting to talk to.” Alex smiled, closing his laptop and tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder. He stood from his place at the dining room table and collected an old plate and drinking cup.

“Well, it’s good to know you still wanna talk to me, given you never _call_ _me_ first.” June said, Alex feeling the weighted sarcasm radiating through the phone.

“Lies! I call you all the time.” Alex furrowed his brow.

“No babe, you mistake my name for Henry’s. Good try though.”

“Oh, right.” Alex smiled smugly, knowing she couldn’t see him.

“Speaking of Henry, how is he? I know you were saying the other day he wasn’t feeling well.”

“I don’t know…I haven’t spoken to him in a bit. He’s been in London since Friday.”

“Friday? It’s Thursday now. You haven’t spoken to him since he left?” June questioned.

“I’ve spoken to him up until Monday morning…I haven’t heard from him since.”

“Uh…why?” June asked, sounding slightly concerned.

“No idea. I’m sure he’s fine though. Beatrice would have called if something was wrong.” He shrugged to himself. June was quiet, but Alex could hear the tapping against the receiver.

“June?” He spoke up.

“Yeah, hold on, I’m texting Bea. I’m curious.”

“Please don’t do that! Henry said they were dealing with a lot of family matters at the moment. It might be something serious.”

“Ugh, fine…but keep me posted. The last thing I need to hear from you is that you went ape shit and ran off to London to storm Kensington Palace again.”

“Oh my god! I’m not going to fly to London because my boyfriend isn’t answering me. I’ve chilled out, okay?”

June was quiet, and Alex stared blankly at a wall.

“You know I’m not saying anything cause it’s only going to come out as slightly judgmental, right?”

“Right.” Alex inhaled, tight lipped.

“Good…listen, why I called you though.” June started. “I wanted to get your opinion on something.”

“What’s that?” Alex asked, leaning against the kitchen sink.

“I’m trying to decide who I should take to Zahra’s wedding.”

“Oh, Christ…yeah, when is that again?” Alex pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You’re horrible, it’s in seven months!”

Alex counted on his fingers, “October?”

“Yes, Alex. October. It’s on the save the date…which I’m sure you probably threw out.”

“That’s still so far away.” Alex scrubbed a hand over his face.

June sighed, already regretting calling him. “Pay attention, so-”

As June began to finish her statement the phone beeped with a call waiting. Alex pulled it away from his ear and smiled, it was Henry.

“June, let me call you right back, Henry’s buzzing in.” All he got was an astounding groan from her end, and the call switched over.

“Hey babe, I’ve been trying you for days now, what-” Alex started, but realized all he could hear was a scratchy, static sound on the other end. “Hello? Henry?” Alex pushed off from the sink. Still no response. This asshole butt dialed him! Can’t pick up the phone to call or text, but a butt dial?! Okay, now he’s annoyed.

“Henry!” Alex hollered into the phone, and then it beeped out with a disconnect. Alex exhaled sharply, redialing Henry. Right to voicemail.

“Prick.” He mumbled under his breath. He redialed June and the second she picked up he went off.

“A fucking butt dial! Days without talking- he fucking butt dials me!”

“Aaand this is about you again… okay. Did you guys have a fight?” June sighed. 

“No! Not that I know of!” Alex paced his kitchen, going back over the last week in his mind.

“So, then maybe he’s having phone problems.”

Alex was making David nervous enough to start howling with all the pacing he was doing. Did they have a fight? No…they were saying how much they loved each other. Alex fucked his brains out.

“June…text Bea and just ask if Henry is alright. He hasn’t called me, and if it’s a phone problem he can email me.”

“You just said-”

“Do it, June.” Alex was in a panic. A lot of things were coursing through his mind, and didn’t want to go another second coming up with ridiculous scenarios that put their relationship in the balance. June punched away, sending her text to Bea. She was quiet, and when a bubble popped up on the screen, she was hopeful.

“Well?” Alex asked.

“Typing.” June said. “Ah, okay.” She jumped when she saw a huge paragraph on her end. “She says and I quote: ‘Hey love, look, I can’t say much but some personal family matters are being address. There will be an official press release soon about it, and I’m sure you will be the firsts to know. Secondly, tell Alex, Henry is fine.”

“That’s it? _He’s fine_?” Alex jutted his chin out, not believing a single fucking word.

“Alex, I don’t know. But you were right about the family thing at least. Have faith in him. I’m sure everything is okay.”

“Yeah, everything is so fucking _okay_ , okay enough that he can’t even pick up the phone to tell me he’s fucking busy. June, something isn’t right and I can _feel_ it.”

“So, what do you want to do about it- _and please_ \- for the love of all that is holy, _do not_ say you need to-”

“I need to go to London.” Alex interjected.

“There it is.” June trailed off, and Alex could hear something like a laptop being slammed.

“June, this isn’t like Henry to not call me. It’s something personal… He knows how much I hate to be ghosted. If it’s his last resort- that’s a red flag.”

“You know what’s a red flag? _Me_ , calling _you_ for advice.”

“June!” Alex whined.

“Oh, just go to London, Alex. I’ll figure out my own shit, like I always have.” June grumbled, hanging up on him. Alex felt like an asshole for even drawing the focus onto himself when he hadn’t spoken to his sister over the phone in a good couple weeks. Texts here and there, but to hear her voice was important to him. He knows Henry is faithful, it’s not a question of that…it’s more panic based that something is wrong with Henry. Something _so_ wrong, that he can’t even call Alex to explain why he’s been MIA. 

He tried June’s phone again, but she didn’t answer. He’d have to find a way to make it up to her, and sooner than later. Until then, he was searching for cheap flights to London.

* * *

Henry was truly having the hardest time trying to come up with a way to tell his boyfriend that they were going to be parents. Dodging phone call after phone call. Picking up the phone when he got a bout of courage, just to keep his hand over the microphone and chicken out. Deliberately not answering the urgent texts…he hadn’t even listened to the voicemails, knowing Alex could break his heart in no time at all with his sweet, worried voice.

His plan is to stay in London for another week while they continue to discuss the family matters at hand. He is sure Phillip is going to announce the exciting news soon enough and all eyes would be on him and Martha. Maybe- just maybe, Henry would be able to hide it for a while longer without having to tell a soul. He of course didn’t know how far along he was or what was going on, so seeing a doctor for this was the first step. Unfortunately, due to the secrecy of royal pregnancies- he had to make some changes to the plan without the family finding out. 

Somehow Henry was able to convince Shaan to set up a more private than normal appointment with the official Royal Obstetrician of the house-no questions asked, other than, “Should I need to get a family member involved, who-”

“Beatrice.” Henry nodded. Shaan should have seen that coming. The two share everything. Their bond unlike any other.

“Your Highness, is there something I should know?” Shaan asked, not wanting to pry, but well…his main concern was having to face Zahra knowing something she probably didn’t, especially on this scale.

“I’m fine Shaan, not to worry.” Henry explained. Shaan didn’t believe him, but he left it at that. It’s not his place really. He was able to set up a visit with Dr. Chester Heilberg at St. Mary’s Hospital for a ‘check-up’, but wouldn’t disclose whom the patient was.

Upon going in through a back entrance, after clearing the area, Shaan and Henry made there way to the first floor, Clarence Building of St. Mary’s in impeccable, private fashion. Henry had pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up to mask his face until he arrived at the reception desk where he lowered it slowly-looking around for anyone who may recognize him immediately. As if the odd entrance wasn’t telling enough. 

“Hello, I- um… ‘m checking in.” Prince Henry cleared his throat, Shaan moving in close behind him. When the receptionist looked up, she nearly startled herself with glee at the sight of Prince Henry.

“Oh, you’re Royal Highness, of course…I, erm,” she stammered and began searching her computer. “Do excuse me, do you know where you’re headed?” She questioned. Henry gulped calmly, knowing this floor covers a variety of things, not just obstetrics. He wanted to say something else-anything else but, “M-maternity…out patient.” He nearly whispered. She seemed to have frozen in that moment. Everyone was well aware of the Prince being with a man, and that the chances of this being a visit for his girlfriend or soon to be wife was slim to none. The Prince blushed, peering over his shoulder at Shaan. Immediately Shaan could pick up that Henry was panicking.

“Sorry to rush you, we do have an appointment and would rather not be late. Can you please advise us on where to go?” Shaan stepped in. Henry was more than grateful in that moment for Shaan’s assertiveness. 

“Yes, very well. My apologies…you want to stay to the right all the way around the bend. When you come to a hallway that splits off, take the one for _Day Assessment_.”

They thanked the nurse and were on their way. Henry was stretching and clenching his fingers nervously. Cracking the knuckled of his right then his left and dropping them at his sides to shake them out. He was fidgeting, and couldn’t stop. Shaan grabbed Henry by the crook of his elbow and tugged him back. Henry was taken back by Shaan’s gesture and softened when he noticed the concerned look on his face.

“Your Highness…this isn’t my place, but I’m starting to believe it might very well be given the situation between you and Alex. No need to further explain to me the logistics, but shouldn’t a certain someone be here for this?”

“I haven’t spoken with Alex on the matter.” Henry straightened. A glimmer of ‘oh fucking hell’ crossed Shaan’s face.

“But ‘m going to! As soon as I get all the information I need.” Henry explained. Shaan wanted to take back everything from the last year between himself and Zahra knowing that’d be the only way he’d survive the repercussions of this- but he loved her far too much.

“You’re taking the fall for this if it turns up sideways.” Shaan smirked. Henry felt it was the first time he’d seen a different side of Shaan’s personality peaking through. He kind of liked it.

“Thank you, Shaan.” Henry meant it earnestly. He wouldn’t have a single clue what to do without him there. 

They arrived at the unit and instantly were greeted with a cheery nurse, whom when she set eyes on the Prince nearly crumbled. It wasn’t a secret that women still swooned over him. Something about the gay aspect of him made him even more desirable. She remained composed, however and stood to greet him respectfully.

“Morning your royal Highness, how can I help you, er, here?” She asked, remembering in that moment where she worked.

“Morning…I, erm, have an appointment.”

“In maternity?” She questioned. 

“Yes.” Henry nodded. Shaan leaned in, cleared his throat and stated the appointment was under his name, not the Prince and to respectfully use his name for any paperwork other than confidential medical files. 

“Oh, yes I see here. Srivastava?” She confirmed. He nodded silently, and stepped back to formally keep watch of Henry.

“Fill these out, and I will let Dr. Heilberg know you’re here.” She nodded with a thin smile. Henry took the paperwork and turned to look at the waiting room. There was only one person in there, who couldn’t careless he was present. He turned on his heels and went back to the nurse.

“Could you just place me in a room? I’m sorry to be a pest, but-”

“Oh, no absolutely. My apologies your Highness. I should have one ready.”

Shaan leaned into Henry, “Good thinking.”

Henry nodded, following the nurse back.

“Shaan, you don’t have to come in. Outside the door would be best. That all right?”

“More than.” Shaan gave a curt nod and stood watch at the door.

Henry entered and the nurse instructed he put on a gown opening in the front and that someone would be in to take his vitals soon. The paperwork was nerve wracking and his hands wouldn’t stop sweating for the life of him. He was grateful that the sick feeling wasn’t very strong today, but he was still rather uneasy about the whole thing.

It wasn’t more than ten minutes and a different nurse came in, took his vitals, weight and a urine sample. It was a lonely and bitter twenty minutes waiting for the doctor. Henry wished he’d said something to Alex…told him anything…then he could have been here. Doing this alone was awful, and he tried his best to shake the feelings away. _Fucking_ hormones. His eyelashes were wet, and with a flutter of blinks, tears streamed down his cheeks. He wiped them away as fast as the door opened to his room. A tall, broad shouldered man in his late sixties walked in and shut the door behind him. He had salt and peppered hair, thin gold rimmed glasses and a striking jaw line that tied in all his handsome features down to the silver specks in his blue eyes that Henry could only see when they shook hands. He certainly looked like a doctor, but maybe a pretend one? Of someone’s fantasies? 

“Morning your Royal Highness, I’m Dr. Chester Heilberg.”

“Morning.” Henry swallowed.

“So, I ran a few tests on your sample we collected. Were you aware that you’re expecting?” Heilberg smiled, looking over his paperwork.

“Uh, yes…I um, was told by my practitioner at home.” Henry explained.

“Brilliant. Congratulations.” Why does everyone keep saying _that_? “Will the father be joining us today?”

“T-thank you…and no, unfortunately he couldn’t make it.” Henry sighed, swallowing hard. He hated the idea of this being a joyous thing at the moment. Given there is so much tension surrounding it- how could he possibly enjoy the fact?

“Let’s have a look, shall we?” Heilberg asked, washing his hands at the sink. “Have a lie down.” He instructed, laying the exam table back. 

He slapped on a pair of gloves, whipped out a paper sheet and laid it over Henry’s lap. He opened the gown toward Henry’s pelvis and felt around.

“How are we feeling today?” He asked.

“I’ve been quite ill for about a week now, and today is the first time I’ve yet to be sick.”

“All very normal. It will come and go early on, but once your hormones balance out, so should your symptoms.” He explained, focusing on pressing down into Henry’s pelvis. His abdominal muscles were strong from his polo playing, swimming and whatever else he does during exercise, giving the doctor a little more than normal to work around.

“You’re going to see your muscles softening over the next couple weeks, give or take. Try to refrain from any extensive abdominal exercises, but do maintain a normal regimen. Any other symptoms out of the norm for you?”

“I did have a massive headache the other day…and I do believe I’ve been a bit more starved lately. Can’t hold a single thing down, but I certainly want to.”

“Ah yes, all right. That’s all normal, which I do like to hear. For the nausea, I can prescribe something to help with that. It won’t take it away, but your symptoms will lessen. Anything else before we continue?”

“No…I’m certain that’s all for now.” Henry sighed, tapping idle fingers over his chest.

A nurse walked in, woke up the screen for the ultrasound machine beside the doctor, leaving some paperwork for him on the cart. She backed up and allowed the doctor to take his place at the monitor.

“Alright,” Heilberg smiled, patting Henry’s leg. “Let’s have a look at this baby, shall we?” He said, flicking on the monitor beside them. Henry took in a shaky breath, and adjusted himself slightly to be able to view the screen. He almost didn’t want to look, but curiosity took him over. Dr. Heilberg applied the gel to his belly, drawing a hiss from the Prince.

“I know, bloody things are always cold.”

“Yup.” Henry tensed under the chill of the wand moving the cold gel around. Instantly a picture popped up on the monitor, and Henry was in awe. He could clearly make out where the head was, they could see little arms and legs moving about. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching as the tiny bean of a thing bounced around.

“Brilliant, look at that. Perfect photo there, have a look. Developing quite nice.” Heilberg rambled on, pointing to the screen. Henry had just about washed him out, his whole being just taking in the site of this little being that was equally part him and part Alex.

“I-I’m in shock…there’s really a baby in there.” Henry blinked.

“Sure is, I’d say from the measurements that we’re looking at about ten weeks, give or take a day.” Heilberg said, typing things out of the screen.

“ _Ten weeks_? What’s ten weeks ago?” Henry furrowed his brows.

“You tell me.” Heilberg chuckled.

Henry had to think about it. Ten weeks ago, was around two months and well-

“So, I’m going to give you a due date of October 17th…conception would have been around January 20th through the 25th…that’s a good range you could stick with.” He explained, writing it on his chart. Henry was annoyed. January 24th…January 24th was a Sunday when Alex and him had gone to D.C. to visit and ended up getting pissed off their asses. This was a product of a drunken night where someone _*ahem-Alex*_ wasn’t thinking and went in without protection.

In that very moment of realization, Henry decided he was going to kill Alex. Or just castrate him…but he’s sure Zahra will already have that covered by time she finds out about this.

“Let’s have a listen,” Heilberg said, turning up the sound. He was able to locate the heartbeat and the sound flooded the room. Henry’s spine stiffened. There it was…clear as day- the life they made together just thumping away. 

“Why haven’t I started to show?” Henry questioned quickly, completely derailing the sob fest that hearing that sound was going to cause.

“Everyone is different. You’d be surprised. One night you’ll go to bed- no sign of baby. The next day- you feel undeniably pregnant with a rounded belly. Give it time. The fetus is healthy, and I see no cause for concern. They can make another appointment for you on the way out. I’d like to see you back for your twelve-week scan, so we can get on a better schedule up and running.” Heilberg explained, wiping off Henry’s belly and closing the gown. Henry sat up and wrapped it closer to his body.

“Oh, right…I do live part time in New York. I’m supposed to be going back in a week.”

“Do you travel a lot?”

“I do, always have.” He shrugged.

“Like I tell any expectant mother…er, _member_ of the royal family…travel isn’t frown upon, I would just try to remain grounded until you feel better. I know the drill, and how appearances work. Miscarriage is at a higher risk while in your first trimester. If you can stay until your next scan, travel after that point would be fine. I will however advise you to plan accordingly when traveling come your third trimester. International travel isn’t advised after thirty weeks.” Heilberg explained. Henry was taking it in, but having a hard time thinking that far ahead.

“All right then.” He nodded, curling his fingers around the sides of the bed.

“Your Highness, when you do-”

“Please, Dr. Heilberg… address me as Henry. I wouldn’t tell a soul if you did.” Henry chuckled. He was so formal all the time. As of late, it got on his nerves. He never once would degrade his own title, but right now he felt unworthy of it.

“Henry…when you do return to New York we can arrange a midwife be stationed with you. It’s very important you have people there who are trained to care for you when you can’t be here. You and I will be seeing each other every now and then up to the day you deliver, but your midwives will be on call. If you find you have any more questions, don’t hesitate to call.”

“I do have one more thing to say.” Henry spoke up. Heilberg nodded and waited by the door patiently. “This wasn’t planned by any means…what so ever…I would really like to keep it very private. I’m well aware of patient and doctor confidentiality, but I do hope you understand what I’m arriving at-”

Heilberg held a hand up to Henry with a wide grin, “You are the first man I’ve had to deliver from the Royal family, so I do understand the privacy behind it. Given you are the first male member of the family I do have to take all precaution and monitor you how I see fit. Is that going to be alright?”

“Entirely.” Henry understood with a solid nod. Heilberg bid him adieu and left the room for Henry to get changed.

 _Fucking_ Alex. Fucking _Alex_ and his stupid fucking face. Henry angrily dressed and tried to keep his wits about himself before facing Shaan on the other side of the door.

“Done already?” Shaan asked.

“Yup.” Henry pursed his bottom lip with a quick nod, and made his way out to the front. He popped his hood again and met the nurse.

“Can you be back the 30th of March? Doctor wants to see you at your twelve-week appointment and that’s all we have available until April. How’s that sound?” Henry nodded. Hopefully Alex will be with him this time…ugh. The anxiety building in his gut about telling Alex was worse now that he knows even more. 

“Oh, don’t forget these either. Marvelous, in’t it?” The nurse beamed, handing over Henry’s sonograms. He took them, looked them over and chewed his lower lip. He flashes a dry smile at the nurse and shoved the pictures in his back sweatpants pocket before leaving the office.

They got into the car again, Shaan sliding in beside him. Henry looked out the window longingly, quiet as a church mouse all the way home. Shaan wanted to say something to help ease the awkward silence, but he refrained. He rather not embarrass the Prince, especially in the presence of the driver.

Henry’s phone began to ring, and Shaan peered over to see it was Alex calling. All Henry could do was stare at the picture of the two of them at an event for Alex’s mom. June had taken the photo, and of course they looked like models in it, so Henry made it Alex’s contact photo. Instead of answering, he double clicked the side button, ending the call. He turned his phone on ‘do not disturb’ and slipped it into his back pocket.

“When do you suppose you’ll tell him?” Shaan spoke softly, keeping the conversation between the two of them. He felt guilty for wanting to know so much, but he also knew that the longer Alex didn’t know- the longer he had to lie to Zahra. 

Henry continued to look out the window, ignoring Shaan.

“Your Highness…?” Shaan spoke again, but gave up when Henry stayed focus on the raindrops running down the window. 

They arrived home and Henry decided going straight to his room was the best place for him to be right now. Curiosity took him over, that little part that wants to talk to Alex- but can’t- made him take out his phone to see thirteen new messages, five new voicemails, and an email. He rolled his eyes, put the phone back and ventured down the hallways to his section of the Palace.

* * *

“Beatrice, have you seen mum?” Phillip asked Bea as he passed her in the foyer of the Palace.

Bea stopped mid stride, pulling an ear bud out and looked up at her brother, “No, I was told she’d be dealing with a few things for Gran. Why?”

"I need to speak with her. Eh, it will have to wait I suppose.” He shook his head audibly showing his frustration. Beatrice nodded as if to say ‘cool story bro’ and continued on her way. Henry was next on his list. Their mother ripped into him for his insolent tone he took with Henry during the meeting about their grandmother and was told to apologize when he got the chance…or for better words- _now_.

Upon entering the hallway on the way to his chambers, Phillip spotted what looked to be a long piece of paper on the ground. His interest peaked, he looked around for anyone who it could have belonged too, and retrieved it off the ground. He flipped it over to examine it and realized it was none other than a sonogram. Something he’s recently come accustomed to seeing…but why would Martha have dropped it here of all places? Was it even Martha’s? He examined the paper to find the name and saw it written in the corner: S. Srivastava. It took him a moment to register that was Shaan’s name. _Um…excuse me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit......


	3. You're My Ulcer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a slightly hard chapter to write, but here it is! Enjoy! Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Thank you to all who have been reading so far! I really appreciate it!

Chapter 3: You're My Ulcer

Phillip booked it to Henry’s room. Gasping for air by time he arrived. With a frantic mind, Phillip pounded on Henry’s door. Phillip heard the lock click, and Henry emerged.

“Yes? Oh, _Phillip_?” Henry cocked his head, stumbling back a few steps as Phillip pushed through the door without permission to enter.

“Shaan isn’t in here, is he?” Henry looked beyond the door in question and then shut it behind him. 

“Uh, no. Why?” Henry furrowed his brow at his older brother. He looked a mess. “What in the hell are you doing?” He asked. Phillip was pacing, backs of his wrists pressed into his sides. 

“Look!” Phillip inhaled deeply, finally stabilizing his breathing. He shoved the sonogram into Henry’s chest and when Henry pulled it away from himself, he realized what he was holding. With a rush of adrenaline- Henry began sweating, palms clamming up, and the desire to be sick slamming him like a cricket bat to the stomach.

“Er, what’s this?” Henry’s eyes grew wide, voice beginning to shake. Why did Phillip have this? How?! Wait. Henry reached around, slamming his hand into his back pocket. No paper.

“I found it in the hallway…on the way here. My first thoughts were- it’s Martha’s…but then I looked closer. _S. Srivastava_.” Phillip gliding his finger over the name. “It’s _Shaan’s_ , Henry.”

“Oh god.” Henry clamped his eyes shut, swallowing hard.

“My thoughts exactly! He’s engaged to that woman from America, isn’t he? The woman who yells a lot?”

“Y-yes…he is. Zahra.” Henry placed a hand to his forehead, staring back at the picture- his baby.

“This is quite the scandal.” Phillip paced. “Should we confront him?” Phillip asked.

“No!” Henry yelped, realizing Phillip took that by surprise. Henry calmed himself, licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair. “We shouldn’t…it’d be awfully embarrassing. I mean, we obviously don’t know the whole story, but Shaan has never wronged us, who are we to call him out for something like this?”

“Henry- he represents the _Royal Family_. How would it look having an equerry- cheating no less- having a baby with _some man_ , and not saying anything to anyone?! It’s bloody ridiculous!” Phillip was losing it. This was the first time Henry had ever seen…well, _this_ side of his brother.

“Phillip…we can’t.” Henry grimaced, trying to shove the vomit back down his throat.

“What do we do then, hm? I’d like to hear some ideas!” Phillip waved his arms around, finally his stare fixed on Henry. Henry couldn’t say anything, in fact he was speechless- this was all too much- too quickly. The room was spinning and before he knew it, he was blacking out and coming to with Phillip hovering over him on the floor. Phillip was tapping the sides of Henry’s cheeks, calling to him.

“What are you doing?” Henry groaned, smacking Phillips hands away lazily. Phillip helped him into a sitting position, and knelt beside him.

“You fainted…I will admit, this is quite the predicament, but I’m not _distraught_. What’s gotten into you?” Phillip questioned. Henry turned over onto his hands and knees, bracing himself on the sofa in his sitting room and pulling himself up onto it.

“I dunno, Phillip…” Henrys voice was hoarse. He rubbed the back of his head where he’s sure he hit the ground.

“I mean, should we call mum? I have a feeling she might know what to do…or maybe she knows…” Phillips eyes grew wide, looking to the floor. Henry can’t recall a time where him and his brother exchanged this many words in one sitting. Well, Phillip was exchanging the words- Henry was barely listening.

“We don’t need to call Mum, she’s got enough to worry about with Gran.” Henry sighed, swiping a hand over his face. He wished this wasn’t happening- that he could wipe Phillips memory and send him on his way.

“Right…good thought…well okay then, call Shaan in here. We’ll have a little _talk_.” Phillip inhaled through his nose, puffed his chest and pushed his sleeves past his elbow.

“What are you going to do, fight him?” Henry furrowed his brow at Phillip. Phillip looked himself over.

“Too much? I just want to be intimidating, so he won’t beat around the bush.”

“Oh, for the love of God, Phillip. Shouldn’t you be worried about your own news? Go tell the world about _your_ baby- they won’t even bat an eye at Shaan.” Henry stood from the couch, flipping his arms toward the ceiling.

“No, we can’t.” Phillip shook his head, slipping his hands into his suit pockets. 

“Why?” Henry cocked his head. 

“Martha is only eight weeks along. We have to wait until she’s at least twelve…that’s tradition.”

If this couldn’t get any worse…he was pregnant before his brother’s wife? _Fuck_.

“When is she due Phillip?” Henry asked.

“What does this have to do with Shaan, Henry?”

“I’m curious, humor me.” Henry sighed.

“Uh, October 23rd? Something like that.”

“Of course, she is.” Henry spoke low enough that Phillip couldn’t catch what he said. He ignored it, thankfully and took up pacing again.

“So- what do we do?”

Just then there was a knock at the door. Both men turned to see Shaan entering. Henry straightened immediately, his eyes the size of small salad plates. His eyes darted to Phillip whom locked eyes with Shaan. Phillips glare intensified as Shaan walked further into the room.

“Good Evening…” Shaan greeted, side eyeing Phillip. “…Sorry to disrupt you, but I have an urgent message for Henry.” Shaan said, continuing to glace at Phillip in question.

“I bet you do.” Phillip pursed his lips, crossing his arms over his puffed chest. Shaan’s eyes bounced between Henry and Phillip rapidly. He connected with Henry and tilted his head slightly right, which was their coded language only they knew. When Henry closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, Shaan straightened.

“Your Highness?” Shaan directed to Henry.

“What’s the message?” Henry asked.

“It’s a private matter…shall I come back?” Shaan asked. He was making this worse without even knowing. Henry wanted to crawl under the sofa and die.

“No, no…it should be fine. Phillip?” Henry said, insisting Phillip leave with only a hand gesture.

Phillip dropped his hands, and snapped his attention to Henry. Phillip wanted to protest, but Henry’s expression said it all.

“I’ll be back…we have plenty to discuss.” Phillip spoke as he walked to the door. He made sure to look Shaan up and down as he passed. When the door closed, Shaan blinked and shook his head.

“Did I do something?” Shaan asked.

“No, nothing at all. I don’t want to talk about it actually…I’ll worry about it later. What’s the message?” Henry asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Does he know?” Shaan whispered. Henry shook his head.

“No, no…he’s…clueless.” Henry rolled his eyes. Clueless in a lot of ways he wanted to add, but refrained. “Message?”

“Ah yes…it seems as though I’m now the middleman in all this.” Shaan started. _Oh_ , you don’t know the half of it, Henry thought. “Zahra called…apparently Alex is on his way here.”

“What!?” Henry choked.

* * *

One emergency call to Cash later and Alex was on his way to London. He’d get there by midnight London time and honestly, he wasn’t worried. He knew Henry would be awake-if not, he’ll gladly wake him.

Alex was about to board the plane with Cash and another secret service agent when his phone started to go off.

“Oh shit.” Alex mumbled. Cash peered over his shoulder and winced.

“Oo, boy. Better get that.” Cash clicked his tongue a few times.

Alex painfully slid the bar across the screen and placed it to his ear, “Zahra! Hi-”

“Oh- don’t you “ _Hi”_ _me,_ Alexander Gabriel Claremont-Diaz. Tell me why the _fuck_ I’m making this phone call right now.” Alex heard through her gritted teeth.

“Well, I think you miss hearing my voice to be honest.”

“ALEX!” Zahra yelled sternly. “This is fucking déjà vu with you all over again. What the _fuck_ did I say to you the last time you pulled this shit?”

Alex was silent, thinking about his next move. “I mean, I get you’re upset, but look at it this way…because of all my bullshit, you’re getting married in October.” Alex shrugged his shoulders, looking at Cash with a thumbs up and mouths ‘Got her’. Cash shook his head, chuckling to himself.

“Whooptie-fuckin-doo. You are literally the bane of my existence.”

“I love you too, listen can you-”

“I WILL _NOT_ ARRANGE A CAR FOR YOU THIS TIME!” Zahra hollered. He could hear her take a deep breath and let it go- blowing straight into the receiver. “You give my ulcer’s ulcer and fucking ulcer…I’m calling Shaan and letting him know you’re on your way. Maybe he’ll listen to me for once and send you right back home. Alex, I swear to- whatever the hell kind of God is up there- if this ends in another international scandal, your days are numbered. I will see to it that your name is wiped from the history books.”

“This isn’t like last time, Zahra- nothing is wrong. Henry and I are fine and this won’t end like that.”

“Too late, I already put it out in the universe. And that’s not what I heard about you and Henry.” Zahra groaned.

“I’m assuming June called you?”

“Yes, she did. She also told me how you completely turned this all on yourself when she needed you, which was a pretty jackass move.” She groaned.

Alex winced at that. He knew he fucked up with June, and he planned to fix it as soon as he can- but right now he needed to know what was up with Henry. He was certain he wouldn’t get a good night sleep without knowing.

“Alex- what are you planning on doing? I mean, did you even consider your classes? Henry’s _dog_?”

“I have someone watching the dog, and it’s called a computer.”

“Don’t get smart with me…you better get your head on straight Diaz, or I’ll do it for you.” And with that she hung up.

“That didn’t sound fun.” Cash blinked.

“No, it was not.” Alex exhaled, falling into his seat on the plane. He turned everything off, and when he could use his laptop again, he busied himself with homework. It was going to be a very, very long flight.

* * *

“When does he arrive?” Henry asked.

“According to the flight schedules, he’s touching down at midnight, so roughly he should arrive here around one thirty…now, Ms. Bankston insisted I pick him up myself, and-”

“You!? Send someone else.” Henry frowned.

“Sir, it will be alright. I’m not going to say anything.” Shaan shook his head, tucking his arms behind him. That’s when he noticed the sonograms on the coffee table.

“Sir…have those been out the entire time?” Shaan swallowed softly, drawing his gaze up to Henry. Henry looked to the table, and Shaan could see the anxiety building. First sign, Henry’s mouth slacks open. Second sign, he’s wringing his hands again. 

“Sir-”

“Yes…so…funny story about that.”

“Phillip knows? I thought you just told me-” Shaan questioned.

“Yeah, no. See, he knows _someone_ is pregnant…but not me.”

“Then who?” Shaan raised a well-groomed eyebrow.

“Well, that’s the funny part…” Henry’s hands turning pink from all the rubbing, “he presumes it’s you.”

“ME?!” Shaan gasped. It was completely out of character, and as soon as he said it- he took a breath, and brought his hands around to his front. He clasped them together over his lap and looked to the ceiling.

“Sorry your Highness…but, how on _earth_ did he come to _that_ conclusion?”

“Well…your name is on the sonogram.” Henry stated flatly, guiding his attention to the pictures on the table.

“Shit.” Shaan whispered under his breath, but just enough that Henry caught it. “Why did he see it?”

“Also- a funny story.” Henry started.

“I don’t think that first part is funny.” Shaan glared at him.

Henry ignored him, “…apparently it had fallen out of my back pocket…he found it in the hall.”

“What was he doing at your apartments anyhow?”

“Dunno actually…that’s a good question.” Henry thought, touching his index finger and thumb to his chin.

“This is unbelievably stupid…wait- he’s not going to sa-”

“-I told him we’d talk about it later…I’m going to tell him, don’t worry. This won’t go past this room.”

“Better not…that’s the last thing Zahra needs to hear is her soon to be husband is expecting. I don’t think she’d take to that quite well.” Shaan inhaled through his nose, wiping a hand over his face.

“I’m well aware.” Henry nodded, taking a seat on the sofa.

“How are you?” Shaan asked.

“I need more water…I fainted earlier, and I’m sure it’s dehydration and stress.”

“Fainted? You _fainted_? Why didn’t you call for anyone?”

“Um…I was unconscious. How should I have done that?” Henry cringed at his own sarcastic tone. “I’m so sorry…Shaan, I don’t mean to be-”

“Sir, it’s quite alright. I will get you some water, sit tight. Back in a jiff.” Shaan escaped to Henry’s kitchen in search of water. In the meantime, Henry collected the sonogram and instead of putting it away as planned he took to looking to it. It still wasn’t sinking in that this little being was inside of him. He hardly felt pregnant, but it was there- living, growing, _thriving_ in his care. Still looking it over, he brushed a hand over his stomach. The first time he even acknowledged the pregnancy in such a way.

Part of him was petrified of the fact Alex was on his way here. It didn’t give him much time to ignore the idea any longer. Once Alex knew, it would all become a little too real. He wasn’t ready for that.

“Here we are.” Shaan said, handing over a bottle of water and leaving a second on the table. Henry downed the first one, handing it back to Shaan and nursed the second. There wasn’t much to do, but wait. He tried to call Phillip, but he didn’t answer. His nerves were getting the best of him to the point of his legs bouncing away, and his stomach twisting itself into an Eldredge knot. Henry had gotten sick twice, but found it wise to replaced the empty feeling in his stomach. He requested the chef make him something light, and quite bland- hoping it would stay down.

* * *

It was almost midnight, and instead of staying up as usual, Henry felt the need to lie down and rest. His body was calling the shots now. He knew Alex would be pissed, and getting some rest before hand may help steady his mind.

Henry changed into his pajama bottoms, leaving the shirt at the end of the bed. Before getting in, he ventured over to his full-length mirror. He straightened his spine, and turned to the side. He looked himself over, running a hand over his pelvis. No sign of the little bean yet. He shook away the thoughts and climbed into bed. He felt silly doing that- like he was pretending or trying to convince himself to embrace the idea. 

Anyhow, it didn’t take very long and he was out cold. Only to be woken by the slamming of his bedroom door and the blaring lights being flicked on.

“Well doesn’t this seem familiar.” Alex’s voice, booming through the room. Henry hissed, covering his eyes from the sting of light.

“Alex?” Henry grumbled, he sat up in bed, and rubbed at his eyes.

“Sleep well, Princess?” Alex asked, crossing his arms over his chest. When Alex saw Henry for the first time in a week his heart skipped a beat. He was nervous, angry and…well, worried.

“I was sleeping well, yes.” Henry yawned, looking at the time. It was almost one thirty in the morning. Shaan was on it with his ETA skills.

The same went for Henry- seeing Alex for the first time in weeks was jarring. He wanted to jump from his bed and hug him- kiss him- hold him. He felt horrible for the way he treated him. But knowing what he knows made all those feeling disappear. He’d rather hide. Poor Alex and his dark circles…he hasn’t slept well and Henry knows it.

“Oh, good. I’m so glad…What the _fuck_ Henry? I thought we were done with this shit!” Alex yelled, throwing his arms out to his sides. “You know I hate being ghosted, and you know I’ve been worried sick about you since you said you weren’t feeling well. What the actual fuck gives, you asshole?” Alex hollered, slipped off his jacket and pegging it at Henry. Henry deflected it, slamming it down before it hit his face.

“Jesus Alex! What’s wrong with you?!”

“What’s wrong with me? _WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME?_ You’ve got a lot of fucking nerve you royal asshat.” Alex was on the verge of blowing a gasket.

Henry climbed out of bed, slipping on his t-shirt and calmly walked over to Alex. Alex took a step back, glaring at Henry.

“I’ve been worried sick about you, Henry. I called- I texted. You fucking ignored me!” Alex spat, “Since when do we make each other suffer like this? What did I do to you? Huh? Cause I’ve been wracking my brain for a week- _a week_! Trying to figure out what I could have done to make you act like this toward me.”

“Darling, please let me-”

“If you have any ounce of intelligence in that pretty little brain of yours, you’ll refrain from calling me pet names right now.” Alex’s eyes wide, attempting to steady his breathing. It was like a bull, raring up to charge. Henry swallowed, taking a step back as well.

“Alex…just let me-”

“I hate you.” Alex interrupted. Henry exhaled sharply through his nose, rolling his eyes.

“All right…” Henry groaned. “I know you hate me. Let me talk, please?”

“I don’t know if I want to.” Alex smirked, crossing his arms. He’s a fucking child is what he is.

“Alex- I’ve been having a hard enough week as it is…ignoring you is not something I’m proud of myself for, but not talking to you was the only way I could deal with it all. Don’t ask me why because I won’t give you a straight answer.”

“What is going on, Henry? Like, do you not remember how you left me? Sick as a dog! Do you know what’s been going through my head? I’m over here thinking something terrible happened to you- that you became so ill that no one was going to remember to say anything until you died or something! I’ve been fucking sick to my stomach at the thought of losing you.”

“I know, Alex…please, I know. I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn’t.”

“WHY?!” Alex threw his hands up, slapping them down against his outer thighs. He wanted answers now- not this back-and-forth bullshit.

“There is a lot going on with the family right now…What I was waiting to tell you is that Gran is _sick_ , Alex…mum is making preparations and also trying to prepare to take the crown when she passes. Phillip and Martha are having a baby- which hasn’t been announced yet, and I’m…well I’m just trying to absorb it all.” Henry caught himself.

Alex blinked, and started counting with his fingers, “…so let me get this straight, you ghosted me because your grandmother is sick, your mom has to take the crown, and Phillip knocked up your sister-in-law…that is the reason you didn’t talk to me?” Alex’s eyes were bigger than Henry had ever seen.

“Er, well.” Henry stammered, dropping his gaze to the floor. Alex chased his eyes, making sure Henry couldn’t look away. “There may be more.” Henry squeaked out, rubbing the back of his neck.

“What _more_ could you possibly have to add? What could _possibly_ top that insane amount of drama you have laid out?” Alex cocked his head to the side, crossing his arms again.

“I er,” Henry started, and before he could utter the words, Phillip barged through his door.

“Henry, wake up!” Phillip shouted, stumbling back when he realized the lights were on and him and Alex were standing together with undeniable tension radiating off of them.

“Oh,” The vowel was drawn out, “Alex? I didn’t know you were coming.” Phillip stopped. Alex was shocked to even see Phillip- especially at this hour…and in Henry’s room. He looked worse than before with his shirt tails untucked, hair a mess, and a possible tea stain on his breast pocket. 

“Phillip.” Alex nodded toward him, raising an eyebrow at his strange demeanor. Henry froze- Phillip would only be back to talk about one thing- Shaan.

“Phillip- not now.”

“Have you told him?” Phillip questioned, bugged out of his mind.

“N-”

“Yeah, he told me. Congrats.” Alex rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think that’s an appropriate thing to congratulate someone for. It’s foolish, and unbecoming. He’s set to be married and he’s unfaithful!” Phillip grimaced, jutting out his chin as he spoke.

Henry rolled his lips in, “Phillip we’re not-”

Alex held a hand up to Henry, “Hold on, what are you talking about?” He furrowed his brow at Phillip.

“Shaan, I’d hardly congratulate the man.” Phillip plainly stated.

“Phil-” Henry tried again, only to have Alex push him softly in the mouth. Henry slapped his hand, gasping at his action.

“What about Shaan? Why wouldn’t we be congratulating him? What’s wrong with Zahra?” Alex questioned quickly, becoming rightly defensive that Phillip would make any sort of pass at Zahra.

“Nothing is wrong with _her_ …it’s all him! Him and his bastard child.” Phillip shook, disgusted at the thought. 

“Um…excuse me, _what_?” Alex startled, his mouth agape and his eyes slightly wider than before.

“Phillip!” Henry warned.

“Sorry, were you not discussing that?” Phillip questioned. It was obvious now, he was wired.

“Wait, wait, wait! Are you saying Shaan has a child with someone?” Alex stepped closer to Phillip.

“Can we maybe not-” Henry was interrupted the millionth time.

“No, he’s _having_ a child.” Phillip explained. Henry wanted to wring his neck and hang him to dry out the palace window.

“He got someone _pregnant_?” Alex nearly screamed it. Henry scrubbed his face, and went to speak only to once again- be cut off by Phillip.

“No! _He’s_ having the child!” Phillip shot back.

“ _Shaan_ is pregnant? Are you kidding?” Alex was in shock.

“STOP IT!” Henry hollered, drawing the attention of both men. “This isn’t the place nor the time to be discussing this. Please stop talking!” He erupted.

“Henry, it’s bound to come out sooner or later- why hide it from the boy?”

“Phillip- you need to lay off the tea. Switch to fucking decaf, I dunno- but stop talking!” Henry demanded through gritted teeth.

“Shaan is pregnant and you weren’t going to say _anything_? That’s like the _crème de la crème_ of drama, Henry! Does Zahra know?!” Alex wheezed.

“Stop it, please. I beg you both to quit it.” Henry groaned, unable to pull his hands from his face.

Phillip sighed, “Henry, you’re ignoring the problems at hand! This is serious- we have to do something about it.” He pressed on. 

Henry angrily stomped before them, “No- I’m not ignoring the problem, _Phillip_. No one has to do anything because Shaan isn’t pregnant- I am!” Word vomit. It slipped from Henry’s lips so fast he barely had time to brake check himself. The horror of what he just said sunk in. The ship was going down, and he was going with it.

His eyes wider than the moon, his mouth falling open to say something only to be shut again. He swallowed hard, examining the two’s expressions. Phillip started out perplexed, until he processed Henry’s words and his expression gradually transformed into pure judgement.

Alex on the other hand was in shock. The color had drained from his face, his eyes dead. He gulped at one point, a thick knot gliding down his throat. His lips parted, air escaping but no words.

“…fuck.” Henry breathed, clamping his eyes shut. He covered his mouth with his hands in a prayer pose and inhaled shakily through his nose.

“S…sorry…what did you just say?” Phillip blinked rapidly.

“…I rather not repeat myself.” Henry swallowed thickly, taking a seat on the bench at the foot of his bed.

“O-oh my god.” Phillip mumbled. “So that sonogram… was yours?” he questioned.

Henry only nodded.

“Answer me- was that yours?!” Phillip raised his voice slightly.

“Yes, it was mine.” Henry was shaking. His stomach was cramping something fierce, and the more he realized Alex hasn’t said a word yet, the more the ringing in his ears intensified.

“You can’t be serious…” Phillip choked, laying a hand over his chest.

“I’m pretty serious.” Henry cleared his throat, wiping his hands on his pant legs.

“Do you know what you’ve done? The two of you? This…this is…I have to go.” Phillip dismissively waved his arms at Henry, turning away and rushing out of the room. Henry stood, wanting to yell after his brother, but couldn’t. That left him and Alex, awkwardly silent. Alex was still somewhere else. He hadn’t moved, nor had he spoken. It was a rarity to see Alex this quiet. No snappy remarks, no sarcastic comebacks- no name calling…silence.

“Alex.” Henry spoke up, moving closer. Alex stepped back, snapping back to reality. Henry watched him, his heart breaking at his body language. Normally they wouldn’t be able to go a second without touching…this was different- Alex wanted nothing to do with Henry’s touch.

“You…” Alex started, but swallowed hard again. “You’re…pregnant?”

“…This isn’t how I wanted to tell you.” Henry frowned.

“You don’t say?” Alex raised an eyebrow with his expression surprisingly neutral.

“Alex-”

“This is why you didn’t talk to me? _This_ is why you ghosted me?” Alex furrowed his brow, focusing on Henry’s shirt rather than his face.

“Alex, please darling, let me explain-”

“Do not-” Alex held his hand up to Henry, voice shaking uncontrollably. “You made me panic like a fucking idiot. This whole time I thought something had happened to you- that something was horribly wrong. Instead of _calling_ me, and telling me you were in trouble- you decided to _ignore_ me.” Alex stated. “You deliberately hid something from me, and are now using it as an excuse against why you couldn’t pick up the damn phone and tell me something so fucking important- that _involved_ me no less!”

“I’m sorry…I’m really fucking sorry…I-I didn’t know what to do. I was panicked-” Henry looked at his hands.

“You fucking _call_ me, Henry! That’s what you do! I thought we were a team- I thought we never kept secrets from each other like this!”

“I was going to tell you! I was going to explain everything! Would you have rather me spoken to you, knowing I was pregnant and pretending like everything was okay?”

“YES! Because as clueless as I would have been, Henry- I would have known you were okay! I wouldn’t have had to lose sleep over the idea of losing someone so fucking important to me. It’s normal to hold onto secrets and not tell someone until the time is right- what’s _NOT_ normal is distancing yourself across the world and cutting off all sort of communication whatsoever!” Alex argued. Henry knew he was right.

“I don’t know what else to say…I’m deeply sorry, and I don’t know how to fix this.”

“I’m not asking you to fix this, Henry. I’m asking you to be fucking honest with me. We promised to be honest with each other.”

“I can’t share certain things-” Henry tipped his head back, crossing his arms gracefully across his chest.

“ _Fuck_ Henry- I never asked about your fucking family drama. I asked about _you_! I just wanted to know what the hell I did to make you stop talking to me. Clearly, I see the reason now, and Christ…well it’s…it’s fucking something- is what it is.” Alex enthusiastically nodded his head, placing his hands on his hips, staring at Henry’s middle. Henry self consciously pulled at the front of his shirt. He knows he’s not showing, but it made him feel uncomfortable.

“I want to make this better...I do…I just don’t know how.” Henry spoke. Alex’s eyes darted up to his. It took him by surprise, scaring him a little at how intense of a stare Alex had fixed on him.

“You should have thought about that before deciding to ghost me, you dickhead.” Alex rolled his eyes, dropping his arms at his sides.

Henry, for the first time, had enough of the name calling. As if a fire lit inside him- or his hormones surged- he glared at Alex, pointing his finger.

“No! You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to stand here, telling me how terrible you think I am. Calling me a dickhead, arsehole- whatever the hell else it is you like to call me. I’m not going to take it- not today. I’ve had a rather hard, and lonely week dealing with all this; I’ve been sick to my stomach about this very moment. I’m not proud of this, by any means. I’m fucking humiliated if anything, and all you seem to care about is yourself! Like fucking always- it’s always about _Alex_! Did you ever stop to think about me? My feelings matter too-”

“You never gave me the chance!” Alex with a step forward, pointing to himself, hollered back into Henry’s face. Henry stood straighter, looming over Alex.

Henry stabbed a finger to Alex’s chest, pushing harder as he spoke, “If your head wasn’t shoved so far up your own arse- maybe you’d see just how hard this is for me. How the implications of this are going to affect everyone- not just _you_. I’ve never had to deal with anything like this, so I’m sorry, _Alex_ \- I’m sorry if I’m not doing everything by the _fucking_ book because guess what? _THERE ISN’T ONE!_ ” Henry seethed. Henry’s chest heaved, glaring into Alex’s eyes.

Henry could no longer read Alex’s expression. He was less angry, more…neutral. Alex stepped back from Henry and took a seat on the bench at the foot of his bed. Henry wasn’t sure what was happening, other than the fact that Alex hadn’t argued back for the first time…did he just win an argument? About a minute of full silence went by, and for the entirety of that minute Henry was a statue.

“…When did you find out?” It came out soft, nearly a whisper. Alex threaded his fingers together in his lap, wringing them.

Henry hesitated before he gently took a seat beside Alex. Neither one of them looking at each other. Alex was fixed on his hands, and Henry was wiping his in his lap.

“The thirteenth.”

“Last Saturday?” Alex questioned, his brow knitting together.

“Yes.” Henry said.

“So, you have known a whole week then.” It was more of a statement than a question. Henry didn’t say anything, but waited for Alex to say anything else. “How far along are you?”

“According to the doctor…ten weeks and roughly a few days.” Henry blushed.

“Oh…what was ten weeks ago?” Alex furrowed his brow, thinking a little too hard.

“The weekend we went to visit your mum and June… _the bar_.”

Alex’s eyes grew wide, “Oh god…” He blushed madly. “I was so drunk that night…” He let his head fall into his hands.

“As was I.” Henry choked up a short laugh.

“Oh, trust me, I remember. You spent a good portion of the night with your old friend, the toilet.” Alex chuckled, lifting his head, only to put it back into his hands.

“Yeah.” Henry smiled, but it faded quickly. Alex remained still, taking steady deep breaths. Henry stood from his seat and went over to his desk. He opened the drawer where he shoved the sonogram and looked it over. He looked back at Alex with a deep breath, wondering if this would be the best time to show him. He decided that it was good a time as any, given the situation.

He sat back down again. Henry tapped Alex’s arm with the back of his wrist, offering him the photos. Alex picked his head up from his hands, looked at Henry and then down at his out stretched hand holding the paper. He took the photos, and when he realized what they were, he froze.

Alex stretched out the strip of sonograms, and examined all four of the pictures. One had the most perfect side profile of the baby, which he focused on the most. He touched his fingers to the print and frowned.

“…Sweetheart.” Alex sighed. Henry tensed, thinking he was about to say something he didn’t want to hear.

“Yes?” He asked.

“I’m really sorry about how I just acted. I just…I was really, really worried about you. I had no idea what was going on, and if you could imagine yourself in my shoes, even for a second, you’d maybe understand why I was so upset.” Alex knitted his brow again, still focused on the one photo.

“I do understand, Love…I’d die if anything happened to you. I went about it the wrong way, I know that now. I didn’t know what to do because honestly, I was in shock…still am actually. I don’t think I’ve processed it entirely yet. I still feel like I’m in a dream and I’m trying to find a reason to wake up.” 

“Yeah…I’m not sure how long this is going to take for me to process myself…you’re seriously pregnant?” Alex blinked, looking at Henry now.

“Well, that’s our baby…so, I suppose so.” Henry laughed, with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I can’t believe this.” Alex shook his head vigorously, his curls bouncing.

“Me neither.”

“…What are we going to do?” Alex questioned, laying the sonogram beside him. He reached over and grabbed Henry’s left hand, clasping his hands around it.

“I…I don’t know yet. It’s a lot. I still have to tell my mum, unless Phillip just tattled on me.” Henry rolled his eyes. “That’s a whole other problem in itself that one.”

“I can’t believe he thought Shaan was pregnant.” Alex laughed. 

“Yeah, that I was having a miniature panic attack over.” Henry chuckled, placing a hand to his forehead.

“Imagine if Zahra found out? Oh god she’d have a stroke.” Alex laughed.

“I’m sure she’s still going to have a stroke when she finds out about our little surprise, hm?” Henry smirked, standing from the bench.

“I’ll cross that bridge when it happens…She’s not happy with me at the moment anyway, so what’s the difference.” Alex explained.

“Well, I dunno but I rather not have enemies at a time like this.” Henry smirked, rubbing the nape of his neck. He paced around his room a bit and Alex sat watching him. The man before him, somehow more beautiful than ever. His sandy hair was all messy, but in a cute- lazy way. The glow of his skin was something only the right concoction of hormones could produce. Henry caught him staring and cocked his head.

“What?” He asked. 

“You know…this is going to sound so cheesy…but you are positively glowing.” Alex admitted. Henry’s cheeks flushed and a spark ran through him.

“No, I’m not.” Henry’s cheeks were burning. He brushed a hand through his hair and looked down at himself. What was glowing? His pajamas?

“Yes, you are…you’re absolutely beautiful.” Alex smiled, standing from his seat. He made his way over to Henry and placed a hand to his cheek.

“So, is that it? We’re okay now?” Henry asked, their faces getting closer.

“I’m okay, if you’re okay?” Alex whispered against Henry’s lips before they met. Henry pushed into the kiss, resting a hand on Alex’s waist. Alex hummed through the kiss, pulling Henry closer with his arms around his neck.

“Hey…do you wanna _make up_?” Alex bounced his eyebrows, biting Henry’s lip- drawing a moan from him. Henry nodded, and pushed Alex back toward the bed. It was only seconds before Henry’s pants were off and Alex was on top of him nestled between his legs and ready to take him. Alex asked Henry for a condom, only to remember one simple fact- they didn’t need one.

Henry’s gasps and moans were driving Alex toward the edge. Henry was just as stimulated as the night they made love before he left, and now it seemed even more intense. It’s a good thing he has separate living quarters from everyone else cause his cries and whines for Alex to fuck him harder were echoing through the room. He could only imagine what someone would be able to hear on the other side of the wall.

Alex did as he was told, fucking Henry harder, faster and deeper. He held his breath and tried to hold off from coming, knowing Henry had to get off first.

“God, your so fucking hot,” Alex panted. “Come for me sweetheart, come on,” Alex moaned. He pressed into Henry, biting his earlobe and that was too much for the Prince. Henry threw his head back into the pillows with a guttural moan. He couldn’t even yell or cuss- the orgasm was so good he was rendered speechless. His belly was sticky, and his skin hot as he finished. He allowed Alex to finish, panting into his neck and gasping through the spasms of his orgasm. When he finished, he pulled out of Henry, flopping down beside him in bed.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Henry panted.

“Me…too.” Alex nodded, trying to catch his breath. “Couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.” Despite the mess, Alex turned onto his side and rested a hand on Henry’s lower belly. Henry turned his head to look into Alex’s eyes, laying a hand overtop Alex’s and rubbing it with his thumb. 

“We’re going to figure this out…” Alex assured him. 

“…I love you.” Henry smiled warmly.

“I love you too.” Alex leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Henry’s lips. They stayed like that for a while, just soaking up each other’s presence.

* * *

It was morning at Kensington, dark and gloomy with rain for most the day. Shaan had been eating a breakfast of toast with beans, bacon, and a coffee. He had the newest paper folded in his lap, and he hadn’t noticed the door to the dining room opening.

“Srivastava,” a familiar voice spoke up. Shaan startled, nearly crumpling the paper in his hands. He unfolded a leg, and placed the paper down.

“Your Highness…what do I owe the pleasure?” Shaan asked. He had a feeling this was going to go south very quickly given the prior days situation.

“Let’s you and I have a little talk,” Phillip started. “Shall we?” He pulled the chair out about two seats away from the head and took his place there.

“Absolutely, your Highness.” Shaan nodded providing his full attention.

“Brilliant.” Phillip’s shit eating grin was unsettling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "They Don't Know, That We Know, They Know, We Know!" ...coming up next!


	4. They Don't Know That We Know They Know We Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite the chapter to write! Please enjoy it! I promise a good majority of the heavy topics are almost through. (At least I hope for my sake and having to write them XD ) Please kudos and comment! I'd like to know if there is anything you guys are hoping to see in this- that helps me come up with other ideas too. Thanks!

Chapter 4: They Don't Know That We Know They Know We Know

June had rushed down to the Oval Office, phone in hand.

“Mom, mom!” June called out. Her mother, the United States President, was seated at her desk, signing paperwork as a member of staff stood by. Ellen looked up, and then back down at her work.

“Yes sugar? I’m a busy woman today, make it quick.” She asked.

“Did you see the news?”

“I _am_ the news, what did I miss?” Ellen joked, looking to her daughter.

“The Queen is in the hospital, and apparently it’s due to… _terminal illness_? Published a few minutes ago at _6:45am_.” June read off, looking at her phone where she had the CNN report open.

Ellen looked up, locked eyes with her daughter and placed her pen down slowly.

“You’re kidding?”

“Nope, and there is another article where her daughter, Princess Catherine is talking about what it means for the crown…Also, thought you should know that Alex is in London currently.”

Ellen opened her mouth to say something but stopped.

“I’m assuming he went for moral support of Henry?” She questioned.

“Eh, I don’t think I would call it that…but sure.” June shrugged.

“Oh god, what now?” Ellen groaned, standing from her chair.

* * *

Phillip was poured a cup of tea as he stared at Shaan. Shaan had given him his undivided attention, waiting for him to speak. It was several moments of silence between them until Phillip clanked a spoon around in his cup.

“Shaan…tell me something…do you think it’s appropriate to lie to the Royal Family?”

Shaan licked his lips, drawing a thought and waiting for Phillip to speak again- in hopes Phillip would answer it himself.

“Well? Do you?” Phillip asked, bringing the tea cup to his lips.

“Well…no Sir. I don’t find it appropriate to lie to the Royal Family.”

“Have _you_ ever lied to the Royal Family, Shaan?”

Shaan drew a deep breath, leaning back in chair. “I don’t believe I have.”

“Do not test me, Srivastava. I like to think you have.” Phillip’s nostrils flared.

“If you don’t mind me asking, in what way, Sir?”

“You think I don’t know about your little game with Henry? The way you purposefully had your name put on the sonogram? The way you had me almost _convinced_ you were some _slag_ who not only would have brought shame upon us, but your family as well?” Phillip sneered.

Shaan was quiet, examining every word Phillip had spoken at him.

“Your Highness, may I say something in response to your allegations regarding my loyalty to this family?” Shaan asked. Phillip inhaled through his nose, placing his cup back on the saucer.

“Go on.” Phillip nodded.

“I think my loyalty to this family, _to Prince Henry_ , is without question- _superior_. I would rather someone find a piece of questionable literature or in this case- a photograph with my name on it opposed to that of a member of the Royal Family. My job, my _livelihood_ is to make sure no one finds out the gritty details behind closed doors, so much so that I put my own name on the line. I make it my job to uphold the security, protection, and imagery of His Royal Highness Prince Henry of Wales. So, tell me your Highness…is my loyalty there?”

Phillip sat quietly, circling the lip of his cup with his index finger. He kept a fixed stare on Shaan, his expression completely unreadable. Shaan cleared his throat, adjusting his jacket. Phillip continued to carry the silence for another minute before shifting in his chair and laying his hand on the table. He tapped a few fingers, touched his cup again and then stood abruptly.

“Very well then,” Phillip spoke, back turned, heading towards the door to the room. “I’m calling for an emergency meeting at three o’clock…do make sure your _Royal Highness Prince Henry_ and his consort are there.” Phillip made sure to take the door from the guard and slam it behind him. Shaan shook his head, letting it fall into his hands. He quickly withdrew his phone, calling the first person he knew could best handle this situation.

“…we have a situation.” He spoke. “ _Oh, for fucks sake_ ” muffled through the phone, and Shaan pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Henry rolled over in bed to wrap his arm around Alex to find his side of the bed cold and empty. A sadness filled his chest, and he sat up to look around the room. No Alex. The bathroom door was wide open, no light. He pulled himself out of bed, and was relieved to see his sneakers by the door. He was still here. Henry ventured out into the sitting room just outside the bedroom and found Alex sitting there with his phone pressed to his ear. As he drew closer, he could hear someone practically yelling through the receiver, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. Alex had his head in one hand, elbow pressed into his knee. Henry came around the sofa to make himself know.

Alex smiled when he saw him, holding a finger up to him. He reached out to the coffee table and handed Henry a mug of tea he made him. He took it happily, taking a seat beside Alex.

“Mom…mom please…I know. Okay?” Alex spoke up finally. “Mom please…I’m focused, okay? I know what I’m doing. I’ll explain everything later…right now I can’t talk about it…no, Cash is with me…yes, I’m well aware. Okay…thanks for checking up. Look Henry’s awake. I have to go. I will tell him, yes. Okay, bye. Love you too.” He sighed, hanging up the phone.

“Your mum?” Henry asked.

“Yeah, she said to give her deepest sympathies in regards to your grandmother.”

“Ah, yes…the news of her illness was being addressed today.” Henry wrinkled his nose. “Did you tell your mum about the baby?” Henry questioned.

“No, that’s a discussion to have in person.” Alex shook his head, wide eyed.

“Oh, good.” Henry nodded, sipping his lukewarm tea. “How long were you on the phone?” Henry asked, looking into his cup.

“A while…sorry if it’s cold. I’ll make you a new mug.” Alex frowned, going to take his loves cup. Henry protested, and continued to drink.

“It’s perfect.”

Alex smiled warmly at him. The smile faded, and he maintained a content grin.

“How are you this morning?” Alex asked. “Still feel sick?”

“Don’t think so…at least not right now.” Henry said, placing his mug down. “For once I’m actually hungry instead of nauseous.” He ran a hand over his stomach.

“Well let’s eat then. I’m starving too.” Alex said, leaning over and placing a kiss to Henry’s lips. Henry smiled, moving closer to Alex and threading his fingers through his hair. He pulled him in for another kiss, this time pushing his tongue past his lips. Alex wasn’t against it, but he was slightly surprised at how forceful the kiss had been. He fed back with his hands coming up to either sides of Henry’s jaw, not allowing him to pull away.

“Mm,” Henry moaned into Alex mouth. “You’re just so fucking hot.”

“Yeah? And what do I owe this pleasure so early in the morning?” Alex smiled through a kiss, biting at Henry’s lip.

“I’m so hard, it hurts.” Henry swallowed, looking into Alex’s eyes.

“Maybe I should help you with that, then?” Alex said, reaching into Henry’s lap, and massaging a hand over his pants. Henry hissed at the touch, jerking his hips up into Alex’s hand. Alex looked down at Henry’s pants and raised an eyebrow.

“Jesus Christ…you are really hard.” Feeling his large shaft pressing against his leg through the pants.

“I can’t help it…just you being here is driving me mad. Your smell, your body…it’s all so tantalizing.” Henry groaned, grabbing Alex and sucking on his neck. Alex let his head fall to the side, closing his eyes and enjoying Henry’s warm breath on his neck. For just waking up, it was slightly minty but most importantly- familiar. Alex brushed a hand through Henry’s hair, pulling from the roots when he felt Henry’s tongue glide along the skin. Henry moaned against Alex’s throat, vibrating the skin. Alex’s eyes rolled back at the way Henry’s mouth enveloped his earlobe, sucking and teasing the skin just below his jaw line.

“H-Henry…” Alex managed to get out. “It’s so good…just-” Alex said, but Henry took the words out of his mouth with a simple graze over his crotch. His long fingers teased the bulge in Alex’s pants, finding their way past his waistband and down into his boxers. Alex gasped at the warmth of Henry’s hand, and swallowed thickly as Henry massaged his length. Henry coaxed Alex to lay back with a firm hand on his hip, nearly laying on top of him, still stroking away with the other. Henry watched Alex’s face contort as he neared the end, but before Alex could come there was an eager knock at the door. Henry hung his head, hand still on Alex. Alex wanted to scream, but instead threw his hands over his eyes and groaned deeply.

“We’ll continue in a moment, Darling. I want to hear you scream my name.” Henry whispered against his mouth- placing a kiss and then pushing off of him. Alex was grumpy within seconds, and hoped the person on the other end of the door had a valid reason to disrupt them- if not he was ready to fight someone.

Henry pushed at his pajama bottoms, adjusting himself enough to make his boner less obvious as he made his way to the door. He opened it, hiding half his body for the visitor.

“Hello- Oh…Shaan.” Henry said, allowing Shaan to enter. 

Fucking Shaan. Alex rolled his eyes, scrubbing his face.

“Your Highness…I do hope you saw the appointment on your calendar?” He asked. Henry furrowed his brow, walking into his bedroom to get his phone. He checked his calendar and found the new appointment Shaan had placed.

“ _3:00 PM meeting with His Royal Highness Prince Phillip_?”

“Yes, that’s the one.” Shaan nodded.

“Why?” Alex asked, sitting up on the couch. Shaan had no idea he was there, and protection mode kicked in as he threw himself in front of Prince Henry. He slammed a hand over his heart and sighed.

“Sorry Sir, I didn’t realize you were in the room.”

“It’s alright.” Alex shrugged. He made sure he was decent before standing to meet them both where they stood.

“I just had a talk with Phillip…he was quite- antagonistic towards me.”

“What did he say?” Henry asked, crossing his arms. 

“It’s honestly not worth repeating…I know he knows about the baby being yours at least. He called for an emergency meeting right after I gave him my side of the story.” Shaan explained, tucking his hands behind his back. Alex placed a hand to Henry’s back, rubbing small circles.

“Emergency meeting?” Alex questioned. Shaan couldn’t explain further than that. He had no idea himself.

“Just be in the conference room before three, there is no telling where this is going to go.” Shaan said before exiting the room.

The mood had changed drastically, and neither of them wanted to continue with their engagements before Shaan had arrived. Henry took to his bedroom, and began stripping his clothes. Alex followed, and stopped in the doorway.

“Strip tease?” Alex asked, leaning into the frame and following the length of Henry’s body with his eyes.

“Alex…I’m not in the mood anymore.” Henry sighed, walking into the bathroom. Alex frowned, and went to follow Henry.

“Hey, I know your brother can be a dickhead but I’ll be there with you if he decides to start some shit. You here me? I’m here, and I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.” Alex took him by the shoulders. Henry inhaled deeply through his nose, and stared back at Alex before deflating into his arms.

“I know how to handle Phillip now…trust me. It’s not that.”

“Then what is it? What can I help with?”

“Alex…I’m afraid that…I’m afraid that all our plans are quickly about to go out the window and we aren’t going to be able to stop it.”

“How do you mean?”

“I’m pregnant, Alex. ‘M pregnant and nothing from this moment on is going to be the same.”

“Change is good sometimes.”

“Not like this.” Henry frowned. He pushed off from Alex and turned on the shower.

“I think you’re overreacting…we can figure this out.”

“Yeah, ‘m _overreacting_ …wait until that meeting- then we’ll talk about how ‘m _overreacting._ ” Henry tried to take deep breaths, but they became shallower with each one. He stepped into the shower and Alex began stripping his clothes. He got in behind Henry and walked up behind him. He slipped his arms around his waist, holding his back against his chest with hands out flat.

“Regardless of how much is going to change for us…I’ll be there with you every step of the way.”

“Promise?” Henry mumbled. Alex spun Henry around, and pressed his forehead against Henry’s gently.

“Promise.” Alex spoke sternly. Henry gathered Alex in his arms, and held on to him for quite a while. 

* * *

It was 2:54 in the afternoon and so far, the only people in the conference room were Alex, Henry, and Shaan.

“I’m surprised he wasn’t already here with a presentation ready to go.” Alex joked, looking around the room.

“He’s not your mum.” Henry chuckled.

Just then, the door opened and in walked Beatrice.

“Beatrice?” Henry questioned.

“Oh, all right…what’s going on?” Beatrice deflated, but when she noticed Alex however, she lightened up.

“Alex! Oh…Alex!” Beatrice gasped suddenly, remembering the news her brother shared. “You uh…you’re here?” She said, looking to Henry. Henry nodded, and threaded his fingers through Alex’s.

“Yeah, I didn’t take, _he’s fine_ , as a good enough answer.” Alex smirked, giving Bea a knowing look.

“Sorry…it wasn’t my place.” She shrugged, sitting across from them.

“On the other hand, we have no idea why we are gathering.” Henry explained.

“I could start guessing.” Bea shrugged her hands.

“Rather you not.” Henry scrunched his nose at her. She winked back, and reclined in her chair.

After about another minute or two the door opens again, and in waltz Phillip, Marth and Catherine. Henry straightens immediately, and so does Beatrice. Alex gulps softly, and looks to Shaan. He’s clearly afraid as well, but handling it much more professionally.

“Mum.” Beatrice speaks first. “How’s gran?” She asks.

“Fine.” Catherine answers and when she does it’s very curt. Bea melts back down, knowing this isn’t good. Henry doesn’t even want to look at her, but he has too because she sits at the head a few chairs down from him.

“Well, good…I’m glad we’re all here.” Phillip begins.

“Yes, I’d like to know why.” Catherine adds.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to it. Won’t we Henry?” Phillip says, eyeing Henry. Catherine looks to Henry, who is now about three shades paler than normal.

“Henry…what’s going on?” She asks.

“Just a moment mother…let me explain to you what the last twenty-four hours has looked like here at Kensington… Lets begin with,” Phillip taps his chin, making a show of thinking. “Ah! Let’s begin when I found a little piece of paper on the ground outside Henry’s apartments, shall we? It was a sonogram.”

Catherine froze, looking to Henry who would rather look at the table.

“I thought…well, maybe it was someone elses.”

“Martha’s.” Beatrice spoke up.

“Martha’s?” Catherine chirped, looking between both her children.

Phillip took a deep breath, looked at his sister and shot her a warning stare.

Beatrice shrugged her shoulders, “What? If you’re going to throw Henry down under the bus, you might as well come clean yourself!”

Alex wanted to laugh, but he refrained. Henry’s hand was nearly breaking his fingers off, drawing his attention back to the seriousness of it all.

“What do you mean?” Catherine asked. “Are you pregnant?” She asked Martha. Martha blushed, and gave a small nod.

“Well, that’s lovely news! When are you due?”

“October 23rd.”

“Oh, how lovely.” Catherine swooned. One thing about Catherine was she loved babies- always had. 

Phillip slammed his hand on the table, “Please! This is not the topic of this meeting!” Phillip projected his voice. Everyone went tight lipped, including Catherine. “Now I shall continue. No more interruptions.”

Phillip walked around to where Henry sat and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“As I was saying, I went to Henry’s apartments mother, to speak with him as we had discussed I should. That is where I found the pictures…I _did_ think they were Martha’s, _thank you Beatrice_ , but then I saw a name and it was none other than _Shaan Srivastava_.”

“Shaan?” Catherine scanned the room, quickly finding Shaan glaring at Phillip. “What is he talking about?”

“I asked Henry to look at the pictures. He took them, and pretended like he’d never seen them before, when in truth- they were _his_. I only found this out after the matter when Alex showed up.” Phillip explained, walking away from Henry.

“What do you mean, _his_?” Catherine asked, now looking to Henry.

“Ask him yourself.” Phillip explained.

“Henry…what is he talking about?”

Henry was sick to his stomach. He didn’t even want to look at her, but then Alex squeezed his hand and he gained a small amount of courage to do so.

“I…I’m pregnant.”

“You’re _pregnant_?” Catherine laid her hands on the table. “As in, you’re having a baby?”

“Yes, mum…I’m having a baby. _We_ …are having a baby.” Henry nodded toward Alex. Alex blushed, not wanting to take his focus off of Catherine, but he couldn’t help the impending feeling of doom radiating off of her and looked back at the table.

“You can’t be serious.” Catherine questioned, eyes growing wide at the thought.

“Oh, he is.” Phillip replied with a smirk. 

“How did this happen! Wait- no…don’t answer that. I know how these things _happen_ …but why weren’t you being careful!?” Catherine stood from her seat.

The embarrassment of the question alone turned both boys a crimson red. Beatrice pressed a hand to her mouth, and Martha looked as though she wished she were elsewhere.

“We were…it was a stupid mistake on both our parts- an accident…we didn’t plan for this to happen.” Henry rubbed a hand over the nape of his sweaty neck.

“Most accidents aren’t planned, deary.” Catherine sighed. “Well…we have quite the predicament, don’t we? This is certainly not how I thought today was going to go.” Catherine nodded, taking her seat again. She looked lost, and Henry felt horrible.

“Mum, I’m terribly sorry.” He tried, but she held a hand up to him.

“I don’t want to hear it. Honestly, have you completely forgotten you’re a member of this family? That no matter the case- no matter how many obstacles you have overcome thus far, you still have royal duties to uphold? How do you think this will look? Hm? Certainly not the smartest move…you’re not even married. This baby isn’t-”

“Mother, if I may- I have devised a plan, and I’d like to discuss it.” Phillip interjected.

“Phillip, not now,” Catherine huffed.

“No, I think we should discuss it. It may be the answer to our problems.”

“What, Phillip?” She questioned sternly.

“Yes, so…I had plenty of time to think this through and I believe I have devised a plan that will not only protect the image, but will provide security for your future offspring.”

“What are you talking about?” Henry questioned. Alex could feel the heat rising off his skin as he spoke- Henry was getting angry.

“This is how this will go. I will monitor it from start to finish. Step one: Martha and I are to announce her pregnancy first. This way, all eyes are on her. The media will be preoccupied with the news for a while as you slip under the radar regarding any impending engagement theories.”

“Engagement theories?” Alex furrowed his brow.

“Phillip, _no_.” Henry stiffened, voice breaking.

“Step 2: You are to be engaged by April 15th as our announcement is on the 10th. No one will be expecting it- thus unable to begin the rumors. Then you’ll be married within a month’s time.”

“You can’t decide that!” Henry jumped from his seat with a holler, nearly kicking the chair backwards. Alex caught it, and looked up at Henry.

“Oh yes I very well can.” Phillip spoke calmly.

“Mum, he can’t tell me when I’ll be wed!” Henry shot back to his mother, who was quiet and fixed on Phillip.

“Go on,” Catherine nodded.

“Mum!”

“Henry, sit down.” She spoke sternly again, her lips barely moving as she spoke.

Henry took in a shaky breath, composed himself and sat slowly back in his seat. Alex took his hand and squeezed it.

“As I was saying, the engagement will last no more than a month- you want it to be _quick_ because Alex needs a reason to remove himself from Law school before he’s far too deep in his studies.”

“Wait- hold on. Excuse me?” Alex was the one standing now.

“Oh, dear Alex, have you forgotten that when marrying a Royal you forfeit your title and citizenship to your country? You’re now the Prince’s Consort, a job within itself. I’m sure Henry wouldn’t mind sharing the duties of his Organization with you.”

“That’s highly unfair!” Alex fought back.

“Is it? Tell me Alexander, what’s fair about you two putting this family in the spotlight because of your mistakes? Hm? I’ve been dealing with the mess of you two since my wedding day. Every time I turn around your names are plastered all over the place between fake friendships turned sexual- international scandals and all else! Now this! _This._ Not only moves to the top of the list- but once again has come up at the most inopportune time.”

“I thought you were on our side- why did you pull away from the Queen, if you had every intention of acting like her?” Alex snipped.

“Alex.” Henry grabbed at Alex’s arm. Alex stood his ground. Phillip was enraged, slamming a fist on the table.

“I will not have _you_ stand here, and argue with me. I’m the man of this family and what I say goes. If you have a problem with that, the door is right there!” Phillip shouted across the table, throwing his arm toward the door.

“What the _FUCK_ is going on in here?” Zahra came through the door at that moment, slamming it behind her. Alex just about died, flopping down in his seat and covering his face.

“So, this is how I die…great.” Alex mumbled, hiding his face.

Catherine cleared her throat at Zahra, and raised her eyebrows.

“My apologies, your Royal Highness…I’m here on behalf of the President of the United States. I was given a tip that there may be something of importance occurring and that my presence was highly requested to deal with it.”

“Ah, the loud one.” Phillip rolled his eyes, taking a seat again. Shaan stood, glared at Phillip and put a finger on the table.

“I will not have _you_ address _my_ fiancé in such a manner.”

“I will not have _you_ reprimand _me_ in my own home!” Phillip hollered back, standing to meet Shaan’s height.

“Phillip- rather uncalled for. Both of you sit, and proceed. This is nothing but a mess. You should be ashamed of yourselves.” Catherine shook her head.

“Could someone please que me in on what’s going on? Alexander, wanna take a shot?” Zahra questioned. He’s seen that look before.

Alex grimaced, “I don’t think I want to.”

“And why not?”

“Because I’m afraid you might actually spontaneously combust.”

“Alex.” She warned.

“Alexander here has gotten Henry pregnant.” Phillip spoke. Alex clicked his tongue, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth as thought Phillips words stabbed him, staring back at the table.

“What he said.” He added. He didn’t want to look because the silence said it all. Slowly he turned his head, and was met with the ugliest face Zahra has ever made toward him in the time he’s managed to fuck his life up.

“Zah-”

“Aght! No!” Zahra threw her hands up. “Is there a private room nearby?”

“Well-” Phillip started.

“I asked, your Highness, is there a private room nearby?” Zahra asked. Alex could have sworn she was steaming, but that could just be the rain drops sizzling off her body.

“Through those doors.” Phillip pointed to a room in the back.

“Get up.” Zahra barked, starting toward him.

“Zahra, we were just discussing a pla-”

“I said get up,” She grit her teeth, dragging him by the arm and into the other room.

“Pray for me.” Alex called back.

* * *

“Do you think this is funny?” Zahra threw him into the room, slamming the door behind them.

“I don’t. I swear I don’t, Zahra.” Alex rubbed at his arm that he was sure was going to bruise.

“Then why the _fuck_ are you cracking jokes, like this is some comedy hour at the god damned coffee shop?” She stood, hands on her hips, glaring back at him.

“I’m trying not to lose it honestly.” Alex shrugged. 

“Alex- you fucking knocked up the Prince of Wales…THE PRINCE OF WALES, ALEX! Who the last time I checked- you weren’t married to!” Zahra hollered, the vein in her forehead growing exceedingly large. 

“Does that hurt?” Alex asked, pointing to his own forehead.

“I swear to God…I will make it my job to ensure you never return to the United States of America- no questions ask- if you crack one more fucking joke. This isn’t funny Alex! This is mother fucking serious. This has repercussions for both parties that I don’t even think you know about. For someone dating a Royal- you have zero knowledge about the laws of succession and how shit works, do you?”

“I know it changed in 2013? Right?”

“Alex…if you have a baby out of wedlock- they automatically get removed from the line of succession.”

“Okay…I sort of knew that much.” Alex squinted, looking up at the ceiling.

“That’s only a piece of the problem compared to all the other issues this poses- what the hell is your mother going to say! This looks really bad, Alex! This may be worse than the emails. No, I take that back- it is worse!” Zahra slapped a hand to her forehead, pacing the room.

“I understand Zahra, I do…look I’ve been made aware I’m going to be a father for only twelve hours- okay? I haven’t even had a moment to really think about it…so, I’m sorry If I appear lax about everything, but I’m trying to keep my cool for Henry. If I lose that- then he loses his and one of us _has_ to the be the strong one in all this.”

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do to your mother. I’m not helping you with it.” Zahra shook her head.

“I didn’t ask you to.” Alex shook his head. “…Besides that, there may be more to explain because Phillip is trying to implement this plan of his- that by the way, is so fucking stupid.” Alex rolled his eyes.

“What is it?” Zahra breathed, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“He wants Henry and I to get married by May.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Zahra choked. 

* * *

“Are we alright now?” Phillip asked.

Zahra and Alex make their way back out to the room with everyone to find they have had tea poured for everyone. Alex nodded and pulled his chair out to sit.

“What is this, High Tea?” Zahra joked.

“Actually yes, It’s 3:30.” Phillip cleared his throat, looking at his watch.

“Zahra stopped, rolled her eyes and took a seat beside Alex.

“Everything alright?” Henry leaned over and whispered into his ear. Alex tight lipped, nodded and squeezed Henry’s leg. Henry wasn’t convinced, but took it as the best response he could give.

“May we continue?” Phillip spoke up again. 

“Yes, please because I’d love to hear how this little plan of yours is going to work.” Zahra added, dropping three sugars into her tea.

“…As I was saying before we took our recess,” Phillip glanced at Zahra. “Henry and Alex are to be married within a month of their engagement. You will go on your little honeymoon, where it is assumed this baby was conceived. Within a few months’ time you announce the pregnancy and-”

“How is that going to work? I’m already almost eleven weeks?” Henry spoke up.

“We’ll claim an early labor, that’s all.”

“This is absolutely insane. Come May, I’m going to most certainly have a noticeable bump under my shirt! You really think no one is going to make assumptions?” Henry exclaimed.

“What’s the worst they could say? The Prince has put on weight? Who in their right mind would comment on that?”

“Henry’s right, that’s a little too risky.” Beatrice spoke up.

“Let me hear your ideas then! I don’t see anyone else coming up with solutions.” Phillip spat.

“I can remove myself from the line.” Henry answered. All eyes gravitated toward him, all of them speechless. “If I give up my place- then it’s not going to matter if I have a baby with Alex or not. Even if we were to wait to be married.”

“Henry you can’t possibly be serious?” His mother gasped.

“It’s the only way this is going to work.” Henry sighed.

“No. I won’t allow it.” Phillip stood.

“What does it matter, Phillip? You’re having a baby soon. Mum is going to the take the crown next, you’re next after that and then your son or daughter…‘m very much far behind…would it truly matter if I relinquished my duties?”

“It matters because then I become the guy who made the Prince of Wales abdicate. I’m not having that happen.” Alex scoffed, shaking his head.

“You’re also the guy who got the Prince of Wales pregnant out of wedlock.” Beatrice shrugged, placing her cup down. 

“ _Thanks_ , Bea. That’s enough.” Henry sneered. She winked and stayed quiet. 

“So, what are you saying? Henry drops his title and then instead of the wedding they announce the pregnancy? They are still going to know it happened before that.” Zahra explained.

“She’s right…the timeline will never add up- no matter the plan.” Martha said. “Look, I’m finding it hard to button my own trousers and I’m not even that far along. It’s going to be impossible to hide it. Especially when dressed in a suit. He’s going to give birth to a _full-term_ baby, and you’re going to claim it’s _early_? No one is going to fall for that.” Martha added with a chuckle. Phillip looked down at her.

“What, it’s true!” She replied to his judgmental look. 

Phillip grumbled and waived her off. “Am I wrong?” Martha asked the table.

“No, you’re not…” Catherine started, “If anything, I will admit the marriage isn’t the worst idea. No one can fault you for wanting to get married to make right by this. The only problem lies within the status of the baby. Unfortunately, it will not be an heir and there is no getting around that even with marriage. So, what’s the point in hiding it?”

Phillip shook his head, “You’re not listening. The point is- no one has to know it was conceived before the wedding- thus no one will know the status. Quite honestly, no one should know the due date anyway. The most Henry could do is stay behind doors, and keep everyone in the shadows about progress and anything else. We’ll claim he’s very sick and no one will question it- if they do, shame on them.” Phillip explained.

“This is insane.” Alex put his head in his hands. Phillip cleared his throat.

“Look- I’m trying my best to make this easier on you, easier on your mum, and the entire world. If you don’t like my ideas, have your bastard child without my help then. But just know you will lose security from those people out there, that feel rather strongly about you two having children- I can’t protect you from that if you don’t listen to me.” Phillip warned.

“So now what? We just stage everything?” Beatrice questioned.

“Unfortunately…yes.” Phillip exhaled sharply.

“When are you due?” Zahra asked to Henry, popping a tea sandwich in her mouth.

“October 17th.” He stated plainly.

Zahra choked on her sandwich, nearly swallowing it whole. Alex attempted to pat her on the back, and she covered her mouth with a napkin.

“Sorry.” She held a hand up. “I’m alright, it’s just… our Wedding is…October 16th.” She attempted to breathe. “So, just to put it out there…of course this would fall around my wedding day.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t assume he’d make it to then. Hardly everyone actually makes it to their due dates. He could even go past it!” Catherine said. “All my babies were late. Especially your first.”

“I’ve learned not to bank on the _what-ifs_ and _maybe’s_ with these two.” Zahra shook her head.

“So, what’s the plan?” Shaan spoke up. Everyone looked to Phillip, only to shoot back to Alex.

Alex stood, looked at the group and laid his hands on the table as if he were about to assign combat positions for everyone.

“No- _this_ is the plan. Henry and I are getting married in _April_. Not May. It’s too late and like Martha said- no one will believe it. I don’t care how long Henry stays behind doors- no one will believe we waited. We are announcing our engagement this month- next Saturday, the 27th. Then, Martha and Phillip with announce their pregnancy. Let it go a month and we’ll announce our news.”

“The 27th…Your birthday?” Henry questioned, looking almost sad.

“Yes.” Alex nodded. “It will look like it was planned all along. Henry will propose, Beatrice will talk to Pez- get a camera crew ready to snap some photos. I don’t care how- just do it. I’ll look surprised as fuck- the whole nine yards. Excuse me your Highness.” Alex turned to Catherine. She excused it, and expressed her enthusiasm to continue.

“I will then make a statement that I…” He paused, took a deep breath and swallowed. “have decided to withdraw from Law School, so I can move to London with Henry once the Youth Shelter has taken off. We will stay in New York for the most part, but once it gets closer to October, we will come back to London where he will stay put until the baby arrives.”

“Alex.” Zahra looked up at him, completely in awe of what he said.

“It’s okay…I’ll be honest…I haven’t been the best student, and over the last few months I’ve come to realize I may not want to do this anymore anyway.”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” She asked. Alex sensed a hint of guilt from her, but he chose not to address it.

“Because everyone was so hell bent on me doing it…I haven’t been very focused on what I really want…and honestly the more I think about it…my life with Henry isn’t boring, it’s not like we won’t have anything to work on together. I belong here with him. I know mom is going to have a field day with this, but that’s my problem and I’ll get to that next.” Zahra wanted to give her rebuttal, but she refrained and looked to Shaan who agreed with what Alex said.

Henry reached out, taking Alex’s hand, “Alex, darling…you don’t have to-”

“I want to, Henry…I want to keep this life with you…if that means starting fresh with you and building something together-then I want every part of it.” Alex smiled genuinely at him. Henry smiled back, breaking into a sweet, giddy laugh with tears streaming down his cheeks. He pulled himself up, and took Alex into his arms. Beatrice was beaming at the two of them, and Martha was attempting not to cry.

Zahra rolled her eyes, laying a hand over them and Shaan chuckled at her response. Catherine was less angry, but it was obvious she was still upset and her mind elsewhere.

“Okay- that’s enough! Sit down, and cry it out later.” Phillip stood, shouting after them. They broke apart, taking their seats.

“You’re only mad cause my plan sounds better.” Alex shrugged. 

Phillip scoffed. “I am not! I’ll have you know that plan only came to be because I laid out the base work. You just added all the sappy remarks at the end.” Phillip twisted his hand at them, jutting out his chin.

“Dare I ask, what happens now? And please, give it to me straight.” Zahra flopped her head toward Phillip, and bobbing between him and Catherine.

“Well…it’s all business at this point. The first thing that needs to be done is getting Grans permission, which- and let’s pray she accepts the union, then the announcement through _the Instrument of Consent_ -”

“Sorry, the what?” Alex asked.

“It’s a public notice from the Queen, don’t worry about it.” Phillip explained. “Then Henry will have to ask for Alex’s father’s permission.”

“Let’s be honest…ask his mother.” Zahra interrupted. “But go on.” She said.

“Right…so once you get the go ahead, you’ll secure the rings, propose and then it is customary you let the Prime Minister know of the engagement before going public. After that- it should be smooth sailing. The wedding can be done whenever.” Phillip shrugged.

“That’s it?” Zahra asked, sounding unimpressed.

“What do you mean, _That’s it?_ How the hell are we supposed to get all that done before Saturday?” Alex’s mouth fell open. 

“Guess you should have thought about that before you got Henry pregnant. Better figure it out…cause in the meantime, you’re going to also have to explain this plan to your mother.” Zahra said, starting to laugh as she said it. “I would love to be a fly on the wall when you do.” She cackled.

They were interrupted by the door to the conference room opening. A member of the Royal staff walked in, bowed and cleared his throat.

“Your Highness, do excuse me. I just got off the phone with one of the Queen’s personal representatives. I regret to inform you, her Majesty Queen Mary passed away this afternoon.”

The room fell piercingly silent as all eyes fell on Catherine. She wasn’t surprised, nor awe struck. She knew this was coming, but it didn’t make it easier.

“Mum.” Beatrice stood.

“Excuse me a moment, will you?” Catherine addressed the table with a weak smile. She followed the staff member out, and Beatrice followed after to be at her side.

When the door shut, Phillip sighed deeply into his hands. Martha laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“Bloody hell.” Phillip grumbled. Alex took Henry’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Shaan lowered his head, and Zahra was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, well this should be interesting.


End file.
